Till The Worlds Fall Down
by Chrissystixx
Summary: As the years pass and the cases become less. One evil lord rises up from the darkness to conquer all worlds. But there's a catch. He needs a mortal woman to complete his destiny, and the spirit detectives will do all they can to stop him.
1. A Night Out

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. I do not claim to own the plot concepts of "Yu Yu Hakusho," nor do I claim ownership over the characters as both were created by Yoshihiro Togashi and published by Shueisha. "Yu Yu Hakusho," the television series, was directed by Akiyuki Arafusa and Noriyuki Abe and written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi. The television series of "Yu Yu Hakusho" was licensed by Madman Entertainment, MVM Films, and Funimation. Due to the fact that I have clearly accredited both genres of "Yu Yu Hakusho" I expect to remain free of all plagiaristic directed allegations. I will not be making money through this work; therefore, there is no copyright infringement intended. This work is _purely_ and _only_ meant to be a practice for me, and to learn what others may think of my work.

 **Authors Note:** Alright everyone! After much thinking and creating I have decided to re-write my story. I feel I am much more proud and open with my work now. I appreciate all the followers and reviews I received for my previous work. You all are a blessing and I am happy to share my stories with you. I plan to finish this all the way through!

* * *

Till the worlds fall down

Chapter 1

A Night Out

 _Swords met fiercely in battle. Sparks flew at the growing blows. This was life or death. Each man determined to vanquish their opponent. The larger of the two grunted and took a step forward as he pressed more weight into his weapon. "She is mine!" He roared with malice. The other man stayed quiet, clearly afraid to use his lasting energy to speak. His focus was strong, unfaltering to the woman and three men who laid among the rubble. He had to hold on just a bit longer. "If you surrender now Hiei, I will end your life quickly."_

A small brunette sipped slowly at her third newly brewed coffee. It was mornings like these she wished she got enough sleep. The office hummed with activity around the woman, making it difficult to focus on the final quota she needed to present to her boss. Numbers melded together on the screen, and Whitney closed her eyes in hopes to right her sight again. The dreams she experienced throughout her life seemed to become more frequent with age, and for a few times Whitney contemplated seeing a therapist. "But not all of them are dreams." She mumbled to herself. There were plenty of times she felt a sudden rush of Déjà vu, and could already foresee the ending. Visions some called it, when she had spent hours researching it online. It was the only reason that kept her from going, worried they would take her away and admit her.

A fellow coworker casually walked to Whitney's desk and leaned against the polished wood. "You okay sweet cheeks?" An older blonde greeted. Whitney turned, forcing a smile to her friend. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" The woman shrugged crossing her arms. Her tight red dress suit appearing to split from the seams. "You sure?" She asked. "You're just not yourself this morning." A fragile manicured hand raised up to stop her from speaking further. "I'm fine Kat, _really._ Just didn't sleep well that's all." Blue eyes locked with brown. A small battle to see if Whitney would break. "Alright." Kathy began. "If you say so." She got up to leave only to stop, her head turning to peer over her shoulder. "Drinks tonight?" She asked merrily. Whitney genuinely smiled for the first time that day. "Absolutely, meet you there."

Blood began to permanently stain the ground beneath Kishou's boots. A triumphant smile graced upon his lips. He was getting closer now. He could feel it in the dying breeze of his homeland. For centuries Kishou had always kept his goal in sight. One mortal was all he needed to rule this world, and once he conquered it, there were sure more to follow. After a quick swipe with his hooked sword and sheathing it, Kishou turned to his companion covered in blood. "Ruko." He began. "You know what to do." His companion bent forward slowly. A mouthful of sharp canines displayed for his master. An excellent answer with no words.

Kathy nudged Whitney for the fourth time that night. For whatever reason the older woman had, Whitney was her main project. "Come on Whit!" She exclaimed with pleading eyes. "Go talk to him. He's been walking past you constantly to get your attention." Instead, Whitney stay glued to her seat at the bar. "He's probably just looking for someone else." Kathy rolled her eyes at the pathetic attempt to avoid confrontation. "Alright then, I'm going home." Kathy announced pushing herself from the bar. Instantly Whitney turned from her drink. "But you just got here!" "Well," Kathy began. "If you at least say hello to him I think I'll find more energy to stay." Whitney got up from her seat sporting a small pout, her drink still in hand. " _Fine._ Fine. If he ends up being a pervert you're buying the next two rounds." Kathy grinned back, silently enjoying her small victory. "Deal! Now shoo!"

The bar was packed, which wasn't unusual for a Friday night. But for Whitney it always became a nuisance. Bodies covered every corner, a majority in conversation over the music. The man that passed by her multiple times finally came to view. The first thing she noticed about him, was that he was large. Muscles bulged from underneath his white shirt, giving the impression the flimsy material would rip at any moment. The second feeling was fear. Not out of nervousness but out of genuine fear. Something dark was lurking behind his knowing smile, and Whitney was terrified to find out. At first she turned to go back to her friend. The back of her mind telling her to flee from the stranger, but she had a point to prove. _'And two free drinks'._ She thought. So with determination and new found courage, Whitney walked up to him flashing a flirty smile.

Yusuke leaned against the old brick building in a neighboring alleyway. Waiting for Botan with information on his next case always was a pain. "Women." He muttered. "Always late with everything." His redheaded teammate chuckled lightly at the remark. "I'm sure she'll be here in a moment." Kurama began. "If it were serious, she would have arrived sooner." Yusuke shrugged lightly in response. Over the years the cases had become less frequent, which in turn became a blessing in disguise for the team. But something was brewing. They all knew it deep down that another would rise to the challenge and try to claim leadership of the worlds. They just didn't know when.

Whitney leaned against the bar further to create more space between her and the man who introduced himself as _'Smith'_ though she knew better. He was handsome by many standards. Including the women who openly gawked in his direction. But Whitney had a different feeling. The way he moved closer every time she moved back, or the way he would smirk ever so slightly when Whitney felt the least bit scared. It was as if he was intentionally trying to make her feel this way. _'Time to go'._ Taking a step from the bar, she turned with a bright smile. "It was really nice meeting you _Smith_ but I really should be getting back to my friend." Placing her drink on the counter, she waved a shy hand. The gesture was meant to stop him from proceeding her further, every man knew that. Once the women initiated the ' _leave'_ it was only fair the man stayed with a friendly smile. The game was over and the woman crowned victor. But Smith was a different type of man, who played by a different set of rules. A large hand wrapped around Whitney's wrist, making it disappear in his grasp. The brunette turned, shock painted on her face. "Wha-What are you doing?" He leaned in close to her, taking his time to breathe in her scent. His black eyes traveled from her hand to her face, before locking into her mesmerizing brown irises.

" _Found you."_


	2. Kishou

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. I do not claim to own the plot concepts of "Yu Yu Hakusho," nor do I claim ownership over the characters as both were created by Yoshihiro Togashi and published by Shueisha. "Yu Yu Hakusho," the television series, was directed by Akiyuki Arafusa and Noriyuki Abe and written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi. The television series of "Yu Yu Hakusho" was licensed by Madman Entertainment, MVM Films, and Funimation. Due to the fact that I have clearly accredited both genres of "Yu Yu Hakusho" I expect to remain free of all plagiaristic directed allegations. I will not be making money through this work; therefore, there is no copyright infringement intended. This work is _purely_ and _only_ meant to be a practice for me, and to learn what others may think of my work.

* * *

Chapter 2

Kishou

It wasn't long before Kathy began to panic about her friend. The clock on her phone added another minute, making it close to 2am. Quickly the woman rose from her spot at the bar and made her rounds through the establishment. People began to leave making it easier to spot any hidden corners she might have missed earlier. ' _Whitney where are you?'_ Again Kathy tried to call her, but for the fifth time it went to voicemail. This wasn't happening. Things like this don't happen to people like her. Now Kathy was getting desperate. She began to ask anybody "Have you seen this woman?" All with the same saddening response. Running up to the bouncers, Kathy pulled out her phone and thrust it into the men's faces. "Have you seen her?" She began in haste. "She went missing over an hour ago, I think someone took her." A steady hand placed on her shoulder. "Ma'am, are you sure?" Kathy nodded wildly. "She didn't leave with anybody on her own?" Again Kathy shook her head. "No, she's not like that. Please." She begged. "Please help me find her." Taking his hand away, the bouncer pulled out his radio and alerted his crew members before turning his attention back to Kathy. "Keep looking for her and we'll do the same, check back to us before you leave." Kathy let out a sigh of relief, and gripped the man's shirt. "Thank you."

"This is it?" Yusuke asked in disbelief. "This is our next case?" Botan kept her eyes glued to the ground. It was embarrassing for all parties involved to be served with this. "I'm sorry Yusuke, but that is what I was informed." "It's insulting our intelligence." Kurama bit back as he walked out from the shadow. Botan raised her gaze to the former fox thief. "What would you have me do? Take it back?" "That would be start." "I'm serious Yusuke, Koenma has reasons that even I don't know." The spirit detective scoffed back. "I'm sure he's got reasons. When does he need this by?" Botan gave him a kind smile. Hoping it would mellow out his stress. "Tomorrow if possible." Yusuke waved his hand in annoyance. "Alright, come on Kurama let's get this over with."

Kishou roared with anger in the middle of the abandoned library. It had to be here, the stone had said so. A book case flew to the opposite side of the room before crashing into splintered wood. Amber orbs scanned the broken pieces in hopes of finding it, before they landed onto the old book keeper. A menacing smile began to grace his lips. "Well, _well_ old man. I should have known you were hiding it." With quick grace Kishou dropped from the large overturned desk. His fire like hair moved lightly with his speed. He was alluring, otherworldly, and dangerous. His two horns elegantly twisted into filed points above his crown. Each on engraved with markings only a royal would know of. He closed the distance between himself and the terrified human, before kneeling down.

His hand slowly reached out and grabbed onto the gray overcoat. "Where is it?" He began. "Tell me and I will spare the life of your family." The man's skin turned paler, his eyes grew wider and his mouth trembled with each bating breath. "I-I will never tell." Kishou grinned bigger. "Come now. Tell me." Again the elderly man shook his head fearfully. "I will never tell." Anger began to bubble in his veins, while his cool amber eyes turned to molten lava. The demon pulled the man to him forcefully in rage. "Enough games human!" Kishou spat. "If you do not show me, I will gladly tear you limb from limb." The man's heart began to beat at an unhealthy speed. "I will di-Ah!" With a quick flick of his hand, Kishou pulled the man's right arm from his body. Blood sprayed like rain amongst the littered books beneath him, and onto the demon himself. Kishou's tongue ran over the back of his clawed hand in sickening delight. Still a disturbing mystery why human blood tasted better than demons.

The man began to shake in shock. The pain becoming too unbearable for his delicate health. With all the strength and left over adrenaline he could muster, the librarian slowly lifted his left arm. His pointer finger stretched out into the distance. "Th-There." He muttered. "Behind the wall." Kishou smiled wickedly and patted the human on the head. "Good boy." He joked lightly as he rested his talon again his throat. "Maybe I won't torture you after all." His fingers grazed gently, enjoying the feel of flesh under him before he buried his fingers in. The elder choked and latched onto the demon with his working hand. But it wasn't long before Kishou tightened his grip and crushed his throat. "This is just too _easy_."

All four men stood outside the large library silently reading the energy levels from within. There was something wrong here, something Koenma didn't warn them about. "We can handle it, right?" Kuwabara said confidently. Kurama frowned displeased at their current situation. The energy levels were too strong to be an average human, and Koenma would have mentioned a demon present in the human world. "Well I'm not waiting out here all night, meet you guys in there." Yusuke announced before heading up the long stone steps. Kuwabara immediately followed behind his old time friend. Whatever was happening inside was sure to be a surprise. "This isn't right." Hiei muttered to his teammate before he as well walked up to the library entrance. Kurama followed him with cautious eyes, weary of the outcome on this dark evening.

Long chocolate curls hung beautifully in the glare of the moonlight. Kishou was pleasantly surprised the mortal he had been looking for was easy on the eyes. "Excellent job Ruko!" He praised happily. "How did you find her?" Ruko grinned elated at his master's compliments. A future as Kishou's general was looking more promising each day. Reaching into his pocket Ruko pulled out the emerald stone, before handing it out to his master. "It would not stop burning as soon as I saw her." Walking towards her, Kishou smiled fondly. His bloodied hand caressing her face. Slowly he bent so that his lips were by her ear. "My queen."

Ruko watched with curious eyes at the scene before him. Kishou never let a woman get close, it was unheard of for him to mate. But as he stood there apparently holding his future queen, Ruko couldn't help but feel the smallest pang of jealousy. When he had first saw her at the poor excuse of a brothel did he question himself. She was far too curvaceous, trusting, and readable. Oracles were always described as cold, delicate creatures that stayed hidden from the world. This woman was too different. "Lord Kishou." Ruko began. "Are you sure she is the one?" Kishou straightened and met his adversary eye to eye. "Why would you think otherwise?" He questioned. Ruko could see the killer glint in his eyes. A trait that could never been hidden. "She is wrong for the description of the oracles. What if this is a trick?"

Kishou admitted he had a point. He had seen the creatures before. Turning from him, Kishou went to his discarded weapons and picked up an old leather bound book. "The old man was hiding this." Kishou stated. "Let's see if it responds to our little mortal." Cautiously he started to unwrap it, the packed dust giving away. A sudden breeze filtered through the building, swaying the hair of the sleeping woman. The book began to glow, the pages turning brighter with each passing second. Kishou's heart leapt as the book of the life started to respond. His birthright was coming closer now. All the years of bloodshed finally had its purpose. The book then blew open. The wind now coming through at dangerous speeds. Nearby books trembled and flew, as the glass windows began to shake. Kishou was laughing now. The sound bearing fear in anyone who was within distance.

Yusuke formed his fingers into position. As soon as he made it to the doors did the spirit energy become stronger. "Spirit Gun!" Blue energy flew from his hand to the door, splintering the wood as it made contact. The wind from inside sucked in the flying pieces of the door. In the distance Yusuke could see two demons in the middle of a chaotic ritual. The second thing he quickly noticed was an unconscious woman in one of demons arms. "Hey!" He shouted lifting his hands again. "Playtime's over!" His other teammates arrived to see Yusuke's distress. Kurama and Hiei turned to one another in silent understanding. "Leave the girl alone!" Kuwabara screamed coming forth from the back. His energy sword drawn in determination to the one that carried her. Kishou's laughter died down as he turned his attention to his follower. "Ruko, take care of them."

Ruko nodded in acceptance and placed Whitney onto the dirtied floor. "I'll see you soon my treasure. " Kishou whispered before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. Instantly the wind died, leaving the four spirit detectives and Ruko to fight. The villain reached behind his back, pulling forth a large axe. Its points sharp and cracked, clearly telling stories of victorious battles. "I will not make this enjoyable." He voiced strongly before charging at Kuwabara. They met quickly, too quickly for Kuwabara's comfort. Ruko was fast, and skilled. Clearly surpassing an A class demon. The young man's teammates also sprang forth in assistance. This was sure to be a long battle.

Whitney groggily came forth. Her senses returning to her slowly and disorientating. The first thing she noticed was the smell of burning wood. The heat licked deliciously at her skin, warming her from the night chill. When her hearing finally came too, she could make out groaning and the cracking of metal. Hesitantly she pushed herself up from the floor. Her eyes finally focusing on the scene before her. Men battled mercilessly. Blood flew with the swipe of their swords and fists. They were yelling from pain and exertion. Her eyes widened when realization settled in. Fight or flight response came to her quickly, making her rise to her feet and run to the library opening.

Her heels pounded roughly against the tile as she made her way to escape. But she was pulled away quickly into strong warm arms. "It's alright," the man whispered gently. "You are safe." Whitney turned to look at him. Red hair that would make roses envious was the first striking feature she noticed. Then it was his eyes. Clear and pure emerald green. "Please let me go." Whitney pleaded. "I didn't do anything, I didn't see anything, I won't say a wor-" "You are in danger, and we are here to help." She studied him quietly while the battle raged on behind him. Whitney knew she would have acted differently if she dreamt of this before but the emotions running through her were exhausting and debilitating. "Why?" Kurama wanted to answer her, but he couldn't. Not until Koenma gave him direct orders. Carefully he lifted her into his arms and ran off, the large man 'smith' howled in agony and distress in the distance. "Youko!"

The buildings, Whitney passed by became blurred at the man's impressive speed. The library was no longer insight and for that she was grateful. It wasn't long before they arrived at her apartment building. The sun already starting to rise in the distance. Gently Kurama set Whitney down on her feet and she swayed. She latched onto him briefly as she collected herself. "Thank you." She said kindly. "I'm still not sure what happened tonight, but I know you and your friends saved me so, thank you." Kurama smiled sweetly. Hoping she wouldn't lash out at him. "There is no need to thank." Kurama began. "As much as I would like for this night to be forgotten, I cannot erase your memories." Whitney slowly took a step forwards. Nervousness and shock settling into her bones.

Her arms were around him suddenly. Her face buried into his chest. Kurama stood still, unsure of how to react to something so platonic but intimate. It was unusual that a female would openly embrace him. "I'm sorry." She mumbled through his clothing. The heat from her mouth hit skin and it made him shiver. "I'm just so scared, and happy at the same time. I thought I was going to die." Like a gentleman he pushed her away, taking in the rivers of black makeup. "What is your name?" He asked her. She sniffed and wrapped her arms around herself. "It's Whitney." "You are not Japanese." Kurama stated. "But you speak it fluently." Whitney nodded. "I moved here with my parents when I was young." Kurama gave a curt nod, before looking over his shoulder. In the distance he could make out three figures. Two walking and carrying a third. ' _This is bad_ ' Kurama thought.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Second chapter is up and done! I realized the first chapter seemed a bit short and want everyone to get an idea on whats going on. I plan on doing an update every week so stay tuned! xoxo Chrissystixx


	3. Koenma

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. I do not claim to own the plot concepts of "Yu Yu Hakusho," nor do I claim ownership over the characters as both were created by Yoshihiro Togashi and published by Shueisha. "Yu Yu Hakusho," the television series, was directed by Akiyuki Arafusa and Noriyuki Abe and written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi. The television series of "Yu Yu Hakusho" was licensed by Madman Entertainment, MVM Films, and Funimation. Due to the fact that I have clearly accredited both genres of "Yu Yu Hakusho" I expect to remain free of all plagiaristic directed allegations. I will not be making money through this work; therefore, there is no copyright infringement intended. This work is _purely_ and _only_ meant to be a practice for me, and to learn what others may think of my work.

* * *

Chapter 3

Koenma

He turned blocking the view from the frightened woman. "Whitney, I need you to do something for me. Are you up to it?" He asked her. She nodded unsure if she should do it. Again Kurama smiled at her. "I need you to pack a few of your belongings. Can you do that?" Watery brown eyes met his green ones. "Why?" Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder to settle her. "You are not safe here Whitney, I need you to come with us to a place of safety." Clarity ran through her for few moments. "Us? Where? How? _What?_ " Whitney took a large step back, seeing the other three strange men had caught up to them. "No, I'm not going anywhere." ' _I don't know you.'_ "Kurama, let her hang out for a bit. That guys not coming back so we have time." Yusuke interjected as he repositioned Kuwabara in his arms.

Whitney stood still watching the newcomers carefully. ' _They did save me.'_ She thought shamefully. Letting out a shaky sigh, Whitney wiped some of the dried mascara from her cheeks. "Do you mind if I freshen up a bit?" Whitney asked Kurama hopefully. "In the meantime I can rest and you can take care of your friend." The three men exchanged glances before Yusuke cracked a bloody grin. "Sounds like a plan to me!" Quietly they all ventured into the building. Tension was high, and minds were weak. When they finally reached the door to Whitney's apartment, she turned to them. "Can you tell me your names?" For some odd reason, not having anything to call them by made it unnatural to her. ' _Who invites strange men into their home?_ ' Politely Kurama followed through with introductions as he picked the lock to her front door, and Hiei studied her silently. It was strange Kishou would want to associate with a weak human, there had to be something he was missing. ' _But what?'_

When they entered her uniquely decorated apartment Hiei and Yusuke laid Kuwabara on the long sofa, while Whitney immediately went to the refrigerator and grabbed a water bottle from the top shelf. Her insides were on verge of breaking down and her throat was dryer then the Sahara desert. ' _That name.'_ Whitney remembered. ' _I've dreamt of him before.'_ She was stirred from her thoughts by one of the men. "Whitney do you have a medical kit?" Yusuke asked her as he unbuttoned Kuwabara's shirt. She nodded before sprinting into the bathroom. Yusuke looked over to Kurama, uncertainty written on his face. "Why isn't she panicking yet?" He asked. "She is still in shock. Her body will slow down as soon as exhaustion settles in." Yusuke watched the young woman emerge from the bathroom with a blue plastic package. "Here." She said sweetly. "Unfortunately it's all I have." Yusuke took the medicine kit from her and placed it next to Kuwabara on the couch. "This is fine. Thank you." Whitney nodded and let her gaze linger on the other two males. "Can I give you any water? Or make you tea?" Kurama walked over to her and again placed his hand on her shoulder. "We can take it from here. Why don't you wash up and get some rest. We'll wake you in the morning."

It wasn't long before Whitney was fast asleep in her bedroom. The clock above her nightstand struck a new hour and the sun started to raise itself a little higher. "We shouldn't be here." Hiei said turning from the window. He was clearly upset, which was unusual. The redhead gave him a glance before attending to his wounded arm. "I can't force her Hiei, her mind and body need rest. She's been through too much." With quick loss of control, Hiei hit the windowsill. Cracks making their way up the side. "She's weak. _Human_. There was no need of her there." Kurama glared at his companion. "Kishou does not tread lightly Hiei, there was a reason why she was needed." A snort followed them from the couch. Their leader wiped out. "Well, until Koenma has his say we can't do anything at the moment." Kurama nodded in agreement. "Understood. Have you contacted him yet?" Yusuke leaned his head against the base of the couch as his hand rose up, thumb towards the sky. "Yeah, now let me sleep."

The woman's apartment was spacious for a single person, and the westernized decorations had the fire demon extremely curious. Most of them were pictures of her family and what he assumed to be friends, but then there was one that stood out. "She's mated." Hiei stated flatly. Kurama slowly opened his eyes. Sleep was impossible at the moment. "Oh?" He questioned. "Then where is he?" Ruby eyes scanned the credenza before they landed on folded material next to the happy couple. Enclosed in its case, triangle in shape, and white stars embroidered on the blue cloth. "Dead." He had seen something similar to this before. It's was token of one's service. Demons had a similar burial ritual for their warriors.

Whitney tossed again in her sleep. Her brown curls fanned out around the pillow, while her comforter laid discarded amongst the floor. Her dream was vivid, as the feel of skin against hers coming off too real. A small smile graced her lips. It felt good. _Really good._ The faceless man was with her again. Strong arms pulled her closer, letting her feel the hard muscles of his chest and stomach. He felt warmer than men usually do, almost unnatural feeling. She let out a sigh of pleasure as his hands roamed up her thighs. Bringing promises of their intentions. His breath was hot against her neck, and she felt the tiniest pinch from his teeth. " _Mine._ "

Koenma stood tall in the middle of the woman's living room, Jr. No longer etched into his forehead. "What else can you tell me?" He asked the three conscious men before him. His voice was deeper now. Years have passed, as Koenma's father stepped down from the throne of Spirit World. Giving Koenma not only his place, but his power too. "She's harmless." Yusuke mentioned. "No idea why they wanted her." Koenma's eyes narrowed at the thought. Kishou's father was known to many. Powerful, vindictive, and merciless. "They have the book you had us go and fetch." Yusuke added. "Want to tell us what it's for?" The young god made a sound out of frustration. "I should have listened." He mumbled to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's the book of life." Koenma began. "It brings out the power of an oracle if she has not accepted it yet. Makes her more useful if you will." Kurama tapped against the arm of the chair. Ideas going through his mind. "He plans to use her?" He questioned. Koenma nodded. "To have an oracle is equivalent to conquering the world." He mentioned gravely. "Imagine knowing of all your enemies' actions before they do. You would be unstoppable." His breathing hitched at the realization. "He would have succeeded if you had not interfered." From the back of the room, Hiei pushed himself from the wall. "What do we do with her?" There was a pregnant pause. "I have a place to hide her, but only one of you must know." The team members looked at one another unsure how to proceed. "I cannot risk her being found." "She's that important?" Yusuke asked in disbelief. Koenma's eyes shifted to him. "Yes. I'm still unsure how she became of existence. The last oracle to live was over thousands of years ago." Kurama rose up from the chair. "Excuse me gentleman, but I believe I should wake the main person of our conversation." Swiftly he walked away. His anger clearly visible to his companions.

A gentle push woke Whitney from her sleep. She groaned in response. The dream long faded from her mind, and sadness started to sink in. "Why?" She mumbled sleepily. "It was getting good." "I'm sorry to awaken you so soon, but I have some serious information to share with you." Whitney's eyes snapped open in response to a male voice, and fell upon Kurama's face. "What are you doing here? What's going on?" It was obvious the shock left her system. "You remember me, yes?" The thief asked. Timidly, Whitney nodded. "I was kidnapped, you saved me." "Yes, do you remember inviting my companions and me into your home?" Hesitantly she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't." Whitney watch his mouth tense before stepping away. "Please, get dressed and come into the living room. There is something important that should be shared with you." " _Okay?"_

With a gentle click the door was closed leaving Whitney to collect her thoughts. She was confused, concerned, scared. ' _What the hell?'_ She took her time getting dressed. Thoughts and feelings all over the place for her to stay calm. Too much was happening in too short of time and Whitney felt herself going into autopilot. For whatever reason after she was finished, she tried to be quiet with her steps as she walked down the hallway. There was another person in her home now. A person she didn't recognize. "Who are you?" She asked breaking the silence. The tallest male in the room stepped forward. "My name is Lord Koenma, I'm here to help you." Time continued quietly as Whitney watched the men carefully in her apartment. "What kind of danger am I in and why?" Her anger was rising now. The secrecy act was getting old, and she wanted answers.

' _And out of my fucking place!'_

"Maybe you should have a se-" "I'm fine. Just tell me." The stranger cleared his throat in surprise. "Your life is in danger. The men that kidnapped you were planning on using you for world domination. You're an oracle Whitney. A power that is largely desired for personal gain." The woman leaned against the wall a bit harder. Her mind becoming light. "Is it my dreams?" She asked softly.

Koenma solemnly nodded his head. "Yes, you are aware of them?" Whitney shrugged. "I always felt something was off, but why now?" "We have always taken precautions to keep your kind safe. Lord Kishou must have had been looking for you for some time now." Brows furrowed together. "Lord Kishou? Who is he?" "Someone you hope to never see again." Koenma turned his attention to the other men in the room. "Yusuke, Kurama, please take Kuwabara with you to Genkai's temple. I will meet you there." Without a word they picked up their teammates sleeping form and left. Their eyes locked with Whitney's in silent apologies before leaving her home. Now it was just her, Lord Koenma, and _Hiei_. "Whitney I ask this of you because it is the only way for your survival and the survival of others." At this point she moved further into the living room. Ears open to his suggestions. "Pack lightly, I am moving you to a safe place. Hiei will watch over you there. You will not, _must_ not tell anyone of your leave. You can trust no one." "So how can I trust either of you?" She spat. Hiei growled in return to which Whitney fully ignored. "I have a life here! You can't take that from me. I can't just disappear." Koenma moved closer to her now. Inches only separating them as his eyes narrowed into slits. "I am here to protect you. If you want to live and save the lives of millions you will do this." Her eyes seemed to turn black at his remark. Angry wasn't even close to what she was feeling. "Fuck you." She walked to her room and slammed the door.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hmm.. what will come next? Just wanted to say thank you to all my avid readers! It means the world to me. I would love some feed back on what you think so far and if there is anything I should/need to change. xoxo Chrissystixx


	4. Hiei

**Disclaimer: I** do not claim to own the plot concepts of "Yu Yu Hakusho," nor do I claim ownership over the characters as both were created by Yoshihiro Togashi and published by Shueisha. "Yu Yu Hakusho," the television series, was directed by Akiyuki Arafusa and Noriyuki Abe and written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi. The television series of "Yu Yu Hakusho" was licensed by Madman Entertainment, MVM Films, and Funimation. Due to the fact that I have clearly accredited both genres of "Yu Yu Hakusho" I expect to remain free of all plagiaristic directed allegations. I will not be making money through this work; therefore, there is no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter 4

Hiei

Hiei's gaze shifted from the pissed off female to Koenma. He was pleasantly surprised by her choice of words to the spoilt ruler. "You know I don't want to trust you, but I know the world is in better hands if you watch over her." The fire demon circled his swords handle with his thumb in thought. "Why not just kill her?" He suggested. "It would make more sense." In response Koenma shook his head. "There are things out of my control, and unfortunately this is one of them." The fire demons eyebrow rose in question. "The relics indicate the oracles carry an ancient power that if their livelihood is terminated unnaturally, all the worlds will fall. I cannot, _will_ not risk that." Hiei folded his arms. Turmoil running through him.

"Where is this prison?"

Whitney re-emerged from her bedroom with her duffle bag in hand. "I need to leave a note. Can I do that? Or is it against the rules?" She was rude, she knew that. But at the moment Whitney didn't care. Her life was turned around in only a few hours without detailed reasons. She noticed right away that Koenma was nowhere in sight, and she felt her frustration continue to grow. Hiei pulled his eyes from the strange memorial. "No one can know anything. No note." He watched her bottom lip tremble, and grip the handles to her bag tighter. "What about my home? My job? My _family_? How can you make me just vanish?" Whitney started to pant and her eyes began to water. Hiei unmoved by her behavior went back to looking at the picture. Her gaze followed his as she tried to control her tears. "My brother died saving his country." Whitney explained unsure why she even bothered. From what she could gather about this man was that he was heartless.

" _Brother_."

Hiei let the word roll around his tongue. Now understanding why only her smell existed in small home. Casually, he picked up the frame and handed it to Whitney. Surprise written on her face as she locked eyes with him. Silently she admired his intense red irises. Fixing the katana on his hip he turned to leave. "Let's go."

Koenma was waiting for them when they got to an isolated park across town. A frameless mirror floating in air. It was impossible for Whitney to focus on Koenma's speech when this _thing_ was next to her. The shines along the object waved like the calm sea. "What is this?" She asked, interrupting the two men. Koenma turned his attention to the human weapon. "A way to your hideout." Her head abruptly turned in his direction. "It's a portal?" Koenma nodded. "I will take care of everything here and call when the time is right." Whitney swallowed. "And my family?" A glum look over came him. "I'm sorry Whitney, but you will have to be pronounced dead."

It was as if her heart stopped and the world around her froze. Realization flooded into her and she fell knee first into the dirt. "I'm never coming back. I'll never see them again." The tears were falling on their own now. Whitney never pleaded. She learned long ago it doesn't make a difference, or bring back the dead. Slowly she raised her head. Her eyes meeting with Koenma. "I will never forgive you for this." She whispered venomously. He stepped closer. "I don't expect you to. We can't waste any more time, the portal won't last much longer."

Quickly Hiei took a hold of Whitney's arm, forcefully lifting her. Something in Whitney snapped from his touch. She began to shout at Koenma as she tried to reclaim her arm. With ease, Hiei grabbed her discarded bag and threw it around his shoulder. Her eyes were blazing with malice as poisonous threats spewed from her lips.

"Fucking coward!"

"Liar!"

"I'll fucking kill you!"

She was easy to contain as Hiei used his strength to pull her through the portal. The last thing Koenma saw before they disappeared were her legs kicking to get away. A sadness overcame him quickly, and the façade of being strong lifted. His hands covered his face in distress. "I'm sorry." He whispered, knowing she would never hear it.

When Whitney finally arrived on the other side with Hiei she was still struggling. Scratch marks decorated his neck and forearms, but as soon as his feet hit the ground he dropped her. Immediately she collected herself and rose up. "You could have let me hit him once." She sneered. "God knows he deserves it." Hiei scowled before walking past her. "If it were up to me, I would have ended your life already."

Silence followed as Whitney turned away from him. She should have been angry with him. Should have went after him, but couldn't make herself do it. Deep down Whitney wished he had done so. Her eyes drifted back to Hiei, only to see him walking towards a small house. Letting out a heavy sigh, Whitney picked up her duffle bag and began to follow him. Sakura trees littered the field for miles. It was breathtaking and serene. ' _Is this where I'm going to live for now on?'_

Walking up the wooden steps, Whitney took in the small flower gardens and pond. Everything was un-kept and out grown. The grass was tall, coming up to her waist and the steps were dusty with pollen. Hiei slid open the front door, and was greeted with an abundance of cobwebs. His ruby eyes met brown, an understanding of the filth they got thrown into. "I should have let you hit him twice." Whitney smiled. Clearly he was just as upset with Koenma as she was. Making her way inside, Whitney took note of how many rooms she got to choose from, and Hiei somehow disappeared before she could ask him any questions. "Asshole."

Kishou leaned further into the chair as he watched Ruko being attended to. Whoever interrupted them was powerful, and well trained. "Curious." He muttered. "Very curious." A young servant entered the room with new cloths as another left with bloody ones. "Ki-shou." Ruko whispered full of pain. Dutifully the lord walked over to his bed and kneeled. His amber eyes shined with excitement at his partner's mangled body. "I ca-can't hold on muc-" "Shh." Kishou hushed quietly. He sent a stern look towards the healers and motioned towards the door. Instantly they obliged and left the room without another word. Standing tall, Kishou pulled a black dagger from his hip. His left hand rested lightly on Ruko's eyes. "Do not fear Ruko, I will make you whole again." The metal pierced Ruko's heart and he screamed.

Whitney wiped her forehead with the back of her hand for the third time that afternoon. Cleaning the place was helping her think and calm down. It was easier now to understand why she was pulled away from her life so quickly. ' _But I still need answers.'_ Dropping the sponge back into the water bucket, Whitney got up from the floor and dusted herself off. Hiei was still nowhere to be found and she felt the bubble of frustration rising up her throat again. The place wasn't as large as she thought it was. There were only three bedrooms, one bath, a large sitting area and kitchen. ' _With a ton of counter space!'_ She thought excitedly. Her stomach growled at the thought and she realized there was no food to be found.

When she stepped outside in the rays of the warm sun, Whitney could see a dark figure in the distance. ' _Finally!'_ Instead of waiting for him, Whitney walked towards him. Instantly noting that he was carrying something large on his shoulder. As she got closer, her stomach rolled with joy. A big woven basket filled to the brim with fruits and vegetables greeted her. "Where did you get this?" She asked as she closed the distance. Hiei continued his walk to the house completely bypassing her. "The market." Was her only reply.

Her hands raised to the roots of her hair and she pulled in anger. This guy was a complete dick in her standards. When she went back into the Japanese style home, Whitney found Hiei in the kitchen going through the basket. She leaned against the door frame and watched him quietly. There was something about him that she admired, but couldn't place her finger on. He was taller than her, and _very_ toned. His clothes would never make a person notice, but when she was being carried. ' _Oh my.'_ Politely she cleared her throat. "Do you need any help?" Whitney asked. "I could try and make you something for lunch." Hiei turned his head in her direction. His face void of emotion. "What makes you think I would want anything you put together?"

' _That's it!'_

She walked up to him, face red with boiling blood. She jabbed him in the shoulder with her pointer finger. "I'm trying to be nice asshole." She started. "You could at least do the same for me. I didn't ask to be here and for you to protect me." He stopped momentarily, eyeing her up and down. Her hair was a mess of dark thick frizzy curls, her tanned skin covered with dust, and her clothes matched the outcome of cleaning. Hiei started to leave the room, but stopped at the doorway. "Make your human trash, I don't care." He turned to leave but Whitney ran over and grabbed his shoulder. A disabling shock ran through her and brown eyes rolled back.

 _Snow everywhere. A baby boy with intense ruby eyes bundled in cloth and writing. A faceless blue haired woman cradling him to her chest. She was crying, her white knuckles gripping in fear. Three woman stood behind her on the cliff. Two restraining the third. "Please don't do this!"_

 _And then she let go…_

Whitney's eyes snapped back, and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Hiei watched her carefully, unsure if she needed medical attention. She studied his features. Trying to process what she just saw. This never happened to her before. His eyes connected with hers and her gut churned. ' _It was him.'_ Whitney thought sadly. _'I was seeing his past.'_ Instantly she let go of his shoulder and took a step back. Hiei's eyebrow rose in question. "I'm sorry." She began. "I didn't realize what you went through." The raised eyebrow furrowed forward meeting the other. "What?" He asked bitterly. Koenma never mentioned to him the details about this oracle, and right now he was not in the mood to find out what she saw.

Whitney bit her bottom lip, unsure how to tell him. "I said I was sorry?" Her eyes were her worst enemy he decided. They could easily tell her opponents what she was thinking, _feeling._ "I didn't rea-" "I know what you said!" Hiei roared. His hand connected with her throat and pushed her up against the wall. "What did you see?" He questioned. Sympathy was the one thing he loathed, and the fact this _human_ bore the emotion so freely had him riled.

Instantly her hands rose to her throat, trying to pry his fingers away. "Please." She gasped. Fear rippled through her. Never had she seen a man capable of losing control so quickly. Instead of loosening his grip, Hiei tightened his hold. "What did you see?" Her eyes widened when she caught the faintest glimpse of his canine. It was long, sharp, and deadly. "A woman." Whitney choked. "She threw you off a cliff." Immediately Hiei let go, and Whitney fell to the floor. She quickly rubbed the one side of her neck that hurt the worst in her coughing fit. Hiei's boots visible to her from the floor. "Never touch me again." He warned before walking away. Tears clouded her sight as she continued to sit still. Her hands now buried in her hair with her face pressed against her knees. "It's not my fault." She murmured. "It's not my fault."

"So," Kuwabara began. "Shrimps watching over her and we can't know where they are?" Yusuke took a quick sip from his drink scowling. The Sake was pretty strong today. "Yeah, apparently if Hiei gets caught by this guy Koenma thinks he won't say a word." Flabbergasted Kuwabara hit the table with both hands and stood. "He would be the first person to blab!" Yusuke took a quick glance around, waiting to see if anyone at the bar would give away a sign they were listening. ' _Gotcha!'_ Koenma warned them that word would get out, and they would be followed. "Kuwabara," Yusuke said. "Finish your drink, we're leaving."

It was close to midnight by the time Whitney laid down on the bed mat. The picture of her brother placed next to her. "I wish you were here." She said sleepily. "I miss you." Her finger grazed along the line of his jaw while she thought of the good times they shared together. Slowly her eyes started to close until a load noise shook her. Immediately she sat up, covers falling to her waist. Her heart thudding wildly in her chest. "Hiei?" She called out quietly. Another crash followed, and Whitney hesitantly rose from her spot on the floor. "Shit!"

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hello my fellow readers! I know I said I would be updating weekly, but I just can't contain my excitement! Again if there is any pointers anyone wants to share, please feel free to do so. I want the story I created to be enjoyable for all. Thank you xoxo Chrissystixx


	5. Feelings

**Disclaimer: I** do not claim to own the plot concepts of "Yu Yu Hakusho," nor do I claim ownership over the characters as both were created by Yoshihiro Togashi and published by Shueisha. "Yu Yu Hakusho," the television series, was directed by Akiyuki Arafusa and Noriyuki Abe and written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi. The television series of "Yu Yu Hakusho" was licensed by Madman Entertainment, MVM Films, and Funimation. Due to the fact that I have clearly accredited both genres of "Yu Yu Hakusho" I expect to remain free of all plagiaristic directed allegations. I will not be making money through this work; therefore, there is no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter 5

Feelings

Quietly she rushed over to the dresser and pulled a pocket knife from the top drawer. There was no way she was going to be kidnapped again. ' _Not without a fight!'_ Carefully she slid the door open enough that she could squeeze through. Taking a chance making noise was on her 'not to do list.' Another bang sounded throughout the home and she jumped in surprise. _'Hiei where the hell are you?'_ Carefully she walked towards the noise, until she came upon a western styled door. _'Why haven't I noticed this before?'_ Whitney grasped the knob and turned it, opening the door with ease. The noises were louder now.

A steep staircase descended into a dimly lit room. She went down it, cautious of each wooden step before she hit the bottom. There was grunting now, and the sound of punches. Instantly Whitney went into fight mode to help her protector, but what greeted her was not two people fighting. Just Hiei beating the wooden dummy covered in writing with determination. His bandana was no longer wrapped around his head and his shirt lay forgotten on the floor. Sweat dripped down the sides of his face, neck and chest, making his skin glisten against the candlelight. Her knife fell to the floor making Hiei halt mid punch. "Oh shit."

Their eyes connected for a brief moment, unsure who would react first. Whitney's heart thudded loudly in her chest. As much as she disliked him as a person he was definitely _male_. Her primitive instincts instantly kicked in making a heat grow low in her belly. Slowly Hiei straightened a distinct smell coming through the air. His dragon roared demanding him to take control. A wanting woman was something you don't walk away from. A soon as Hiei took a step towards her, Whitney dashed back up the steps mumbling an apology before slamming the door shut.

Hiei eyed the forgotten knife on the ground and smirked. Apparently she thought that would have protected her against a demon. ' _Pathetic._ ' His smirk then faltered. His dragon responded to a woman for the first time. His thoughts then drifted. There were things about his past no one knew of, and he swore he would never tell. To know ones past is to know their weaknesses and the fire demon didn't want to chance that. His eyes roamed up the wooden steps in anger. The fact that he couldn't hide it from her was a problem. He liked his solitude, embraced it. He never had strangers look at him with caring eyes, and it drove him mad this _human_ was doing just that. Clenching his fist, Hiei went back to the wooden dummy and continued his training.

Whitney moved again in her sleep. Arms stretched out reaching for something. "Please." She mumbled. Scenes passed through her mind quickly and she tried to hold on.

 _Yusuke blocked another punch, another kick, and another stab. The man with horns laughed hysterically at his futile attempts. Kurama snapped a thorny whip mere centimeters from the enemies' feet. They were getting nowhere, just tiring themselves out._

 _Hiei held a dark haired woman to his chest. His knuckles white with pressure. Small gems littered the area around them. The woman's head lolled back as her arm turned to emerald stone. "Please don't go." He pleaded._

 _The woman was Whitney._

She woke up with a start holding a hand to her breast. Whitney went to her duffle bag and pulled out a worn notebook. The pages were littered with writing and scribbles. A few paragraphs here, and a few pictures there. Flipping to a new page, Whitney detached a pen and began writing. For some reason something was nagging at her to record every dream she had from this point on. _'Maybe this will help.'_ Once she was done, Whitney grabbed an outfit and her bathroom essentials before making her way to the washroom. The water was hot against her skin but she didn't mind. Her thoughts ran wild about her dilemma and her eyes snapped open in realization. "Kathy!"

Whitney's coworkers watched hesitantly as police officers emerged from the owners' conference room. "Thank you gentleman." The owner Mr. Sing began. "This is definitely hard to swallow, she was a good employee." Kathy peered out from her cubicle with worried eyes. Bags decorated underneath them from the lack of sleep, while cups of coffee littered her desk. When the two men left, Mr. Sing rubbed the palm of his hand against his head. "Everyone," He called out. "Please meet me in the conference room. I have some terrible news." The knot in Kathy's stomach dropped.

 _She was dead._

Again Hiei was nowhere to be found. After getting ready, Whitney looked for anything that resembled a phone but to no avail. "This is getting ridiculous!" She checked every room, the yard, the _basement_. "Hiei!" Whitney started yelling for him now. She needed to see Koenma, and she wanted to see him now. A heavy footstep was heard from behind her, and she turned. Hiei stood tall peering at her with disdain. She let out a sigh of relief in response. _'Finally.'_ "Do you know when Koenma is going to meet us?" Whitney asked. "I'm tired of waiting for answers, and I know you won't give them to me." He folded his arms. "I'm not his keeper." He stated. "Call him yourself."

She groaned. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?" She asked. "There's no god damn phone around here!" Hiei reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a small compact mirror. "Here." He said before walking away. Whitney took the object. "What the hell is this?" She questioned waving it in the air. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?" He turned his head to her briefly. "Figure it out." And then he was gone again. Whitney threw it against the wall in fury.

"Asshole!"

She sat in the sitting area propped up against the wall, book in hand. The small compact sat next to her on the floor. She glanced at it few times not sure what to do with it. Curiosity got the best of her, and Whitney placed down the book. She turned the device around in her hand before finding a small silver button on the side. She pressed it and watched as the object opened like a pocket mirror. The screen fizzed like an old T.V. before a pretty blue haired woman appeared. "Hello Hie-Oh well hello there!" She greeted a little too happily. Whitney stared dumbfounded. "Uh hi." The woman's smile broadened. "You must be Whitney, Lord Koenma has told me so much about you! What a pleasure! My name is Botan!" Whitney blinked in surprise. _'No wonder why he gave this to me.'_ "Nice to meet you Botan. Is there any chance Koenma is with you? I need to speak to him." The cheerful smile vanished. "No I'm sorry he isn't. Important matters, you understand." Whitney's tongue clicked on the inside of her cheek. "Right." "Maybe I can help you!" "No that's okay. I really need to speak to him. If you see him around let him know Whitney needs to see him. It's urgent." Botan nodded a little too happily. "Absolutely! It was nice meeting you!" "Same." And then she hung up. "Hiei!"

The fire demon cringed when he heard his name echo throughout the small home. At this point he was ready to deliver the woman to Kishou himself. He waiting reluctantly for her by the back door. Hiei admitted she was exotic in her own way. She wasn't pale or delicate looking. Instead she was tan, curvy, and her eyes. Though they held the same brown as many humans, hers were deeper. The door slid open and Whitney poked her head out. "There you are." She breathed. "I was looking for you." Hiei leaned further against the wall. Whitney closed the door and held her hand out to him. "Here's your," She looked at the object in her hand again. " _Thing_ back. Thanks." The man eyed her before taking the compact and placing it in his coat.

"That woman is pretty interesting." Whitney commented. "Girlfriend of yours?"

"She if the baffoons assistant. I will never be intimate with her."

The woman's foot tapped nervously against the wood. "So," She began. "I was thinking about making dinner for us tonight and hoping maybe you could help me with some of the questions I had." "Are you bribing me?" Hiei questioned. Immediately her hands shot up. "No, no, I just couldn't get a hold of Koenma and was wondering if you had _some_ of the answers I was looking for. Plus I haven't seen you eat yet and you must be starving." Whitney's protector moved away from the wall and grabbed his weapon. He eyed her quietly before walking inside. "It better be good."

An enormous smile rested easy on her face for the rest of the day. As she rummaged through the basket of goods, Whitney made silent note of what she had to work with. On the bottom of the basket buried beneath the fruit and vegetables laid two large wraps of noodles. _'Vegetarian it is!'_ She got to work quickly. Humming tunes from her light spirit. She was able to find a few pots and pans below the older stove and she clapped her hands together in prayer.

An old Sakura tree shaded Hiei from the sunset as he sat in thought. All it took was a simple touch from her. His eyes drifted to the house again. Would it be possible to see his future? Koenma did mention she could foresee anything she wanted too, but only if she was in full control of her power. If he took the risk again of showing his past, would it be so bad? The smell of food made his stomach growl. It was time to put his theory to the test.

The dishes were set and the candles were lit. Whitney openly patted herself on the back with pride. It may have taken a lot longer than she expected but when the smell hit her nose again Whitney didn't mind. _'Now where is Hiei?'_ She placed the lid on the pot to keep the food from getting cold and waited. The back door slid open and Whitney could hear his steps nearing. The silence was deafening for her. She watched him quietly, her heart pounding a little faster in her chest. He never met her eyes as he took a seat on the floor across from her. The bottle of Sake caught his attention and he poured a cup fill.

Nervously Whitney lifted the top from the pot and placed it next to her before serving Hiei. This time his eyes roamed over her. He could tell something was off about her. Her arms were too stiff and she avoided to meet his gaze. As Whitney went to place the bowl full of food on the table, her shaky hand made the dish hit his cup of Sake almost making it fall over. "Sorry." She mumbled, and went to fill her own bowl.

Hiei continued to watch her, inwardly smiling at her discomfort. "I want to know about Lord Kishou." She said picking up her chopsticks. "It's Kishou." Hiei corrected. "He is not a lord anymore." Her eyes traveled to him. "What happened?" His hand reached out for his drink and took a polite sip. "He was taken over by the three kings of Makai. He was too confident no one would rise up against him." Whitney bit her bottom lip in thought. _'Doesn't Makai mean demon realm?'_ She took a breath. "Are you saying he's a demon?" "Yes. We all are." The fire demon watched Whitney grab the bottle of Sake and poured her glass to the brim before taking a large drink. She grimaced. "How is that even possible?" Whitney asked more to herself then to him. "You're not supposed to exist." She took a long breath trying to calm her nerves.

Hiei continued with his meal. Surprised as the flavors burst out against his tongue. This woman would have to make his meals more often. "Are there different kinds of demons?" She asked him. "Are there different kinds of humans?" Whitney nodded. Hiei did have a point. She continued with her questions throughout their meal. Her nerves calming as the conversation turned lighter after they started a second bottle of Sake, and Whitney could feel her skin warming. His answers were short obviously showing his dislike for conversation and Whitney never pushed.

Kishou moved with determination into Lord Koenma's castle escorted by guards. A wicked smile placed on his lips at the worried glances. They walked him to a bright room, the lights magnifying Kishou's battle scars. He showed them off with pride. "Koenma." He greeted silk-fully. "A pleasure as always." Koenma eyed him carefully. Something was wrong. A demon wouldn't walk freely to his death. "It's Lord Koenma now." He corrected. "What business do you have here besides containment?" Kishou's fangs appeared slightly. "I was hoping you could tell me what you did with my queen." Alarms went off in the rulers head. _'He has a plan!'_ "I am not obliged to tell you that information." Koenma began. "Unfortunately you've wasted your time and freedom coming here."


	6. Problems

**Disclaimer: I** do not claim to own the plot concepts of "Yu Yu Hakusho," nor do I claim ownership over the characters as both were created by Yoshihiro Togashi and published by Shueisha. "Yu Yu Hakusho," the television series, was directed by Akiyuki Arafusa and Noriyuki Abe and written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi. The television series of "Yu Yu Hakusho" was licensed by Madman Entertainment, MVM Films, and Funimation. Due to the fact that I have clearly accredited both genres of "Yu Yu Hakusho" I expect to remain free of all plagiaristic directed allegations. I will not be making money through this work; therefore, there is no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter 6

Problems

It happened too suddenly for Koenma to move away. Shackles fell and blades flew with speed cutting their way into the guards. Gasps and groans of pain bounced off the walls before they landed into a heap on the floor. Blood ran like rivers around them. Kishou moved quickly to Koenma, a predatory look in his eyes. His black blade pressed against the kings' throat. "Do you know what this does?" Kishou asked menacingly. Koenma's eyes widened. He had heard about it before. "This sword belongs to me." Kishou began. "I gave it a sacrifice and in return I am its only ruler." Koenma tried not to swallow. "Everyone I kill with this blade comes back only answering to me." As if to make his point, another groan came from behind the fallen lord. Koenma's eyes followed the noise. The two guards that were killed only moments before now stood. Eyes were black abysses and opened wounds still noticeable. "Unfortunately," Kishou began noticing Koenma's scared expression. "They come back the way they died."

It wasn't long before Whitney and Hiei began to stagger back to her room. _Three bottles_ , three bottles of potent poison is what she ingested trying to best Hiei. It was during their second black bottle when Hiei made the comment.

"Woman, you should slow down."

Glassy eyes met his and her smile broadened. "Why's that?" Whitney could feel the heat in her face, and she touched her nose to make sure it wouldn't burn off in her drunken stupor. "I'm fine." She mumbled as she grabbed the bottle. Hiei's hand landed on top of Whitney's to make her stop. "Enough, or you're going to get sick. Humans cannot handle alcohol like we can." His ruby eyes were stern. Obvious to Whitney he wasn't going to back down, but she didn't care. "Just one more glass then I'm done." She began. " _Promise."_

Unfortunately the second turned into a third. She couldn't understand how composed he was after they finished. It was as if the Sake didn't affect him at all. _'Are all demons this tolerant?'_

The walls began to move when she made her way down the hallway. Whitney pressed her palm against the wood, testing to see if it went through the waves. A giggle went through her when she realized nothing happened. "I'm _very drunk._ " A prickle went up her neck and she craned her head, still using the wall to support her. Hiei stood not too far off. His arms were crossed and Whitney could see he was angry.

But it didn't bother her.

"Hey there hot shot." She slurred. "Wanna help this lady back to her room?" At first Hiei didn't move, and Whitney had a fleeting thought that he would walk away. But then he unfolded his arms and came closer. His right arm went around her hip to steady her. Immediately she put all his weight on him, enjoying the warmth he emitted. His feet shifted to hold the both of them. The Sake was making him drowsy as well.

Brown eyes flickered to his face and she subtly took in his angular features. "You know for an asshole you're pretty handsome." Hiei faltered slightly and tightened his hold. Slowly they took small steps to her room, and Whitney would smile or snort in laughter. "If this is a joke it is not funny." Hiei said deadly. "I do not touch another unless it is needed." Whitney's hand immediately covered her mouth to keep the laughing down. "Wait, _wait._ What about the women you sleep with?" She asked lightly. "Surely you touch them right?" They were only two steps from her door. "I mean how do you have sex with someone without touching them?" She was babbling all the different scenarios, trying to figure out how a person could be intimate without touching, and Hiei was getting more irritated with each second.

"Wait," Whitney whispered as realization hit her. "Are you a virgin?"

He quickly pushed her into the bedroom with anger. Whitney fell onto her bed mat ungracefully at the sudden force. She turned moaning into the pillow. It felt like her stomach was going to empty itself soon. "My past conquests are nothing that concern you." Hiei said bitterly. "I'm sorry." Whitney mumbled. "I was just teasing." She rolled onto her side and curled her knees up. The nausea slowly subsiding.

Hiei stood at the doorway watching her movements. He could feel her body heat slowly become lower and for a moment he worried. The old home did not have the luxury of electric as he noticed the humans had, and winter was approaching soon. Her body shivered as if reading his thoughts. Hesitantly he moved forward. Whitney's breathing started to even out, showing him that she was already asleep. He kneeled beside the young woman and quietly took in her features. She was pretty by most standards maybe even beautiful, but she held more weight on her hips. A taboo to the women of Japan who took pride in lithe figures. The more delicate doll like they looked the better. A primal urge submerged from the pit of his stomach. Wide hips were an easy observation of easy fertility and child birth. The dragon moved slowly beneath his skin. It wanted to take her. The opportunity was there but Hiei's mind was not.

She moved suddenly and Hiei grabbed onto her arm to keep her from falling onto the cold floor. The moment his skin hit hers, she moaned. _"Yes."_ The heat radiated off him in waves now. The desire becoming stronger with every second. He got up quickly, removing his hand from her and left. Hiei quickly went to sitting room. His mind filled with thoughts and body heavy with feelings. Koenma needed to get them out of there before the true demon in him came free. Rough hands went to his pockets in search of the communicator. He pulled it free and flipped open the screen.

"Hello Hiei." Botan greeted solemnly.

"I need Koenma." He ordered. " _Now_."

Her large doe eyes shifted from the screen. A sadness overcoming her features quickly. "I'm sorry Hiei." She choked. "But he went missing." The tears started immediately. "Witnesses say he was kidnapped." Her bottom lip trembled. "I think Kishou took him Hiei. You have to protect her." Hiei snapped the compact closed with a growl. He was going to use Koenma to get to them. "Damn."

Sharp white fangs gleamed against the darkness. "Had enough?" The young ruler looked up. Rusty chains held him tightly digging into his limbs. The color of his skin was fading as the beatings became worse. Koenma's eyes locked with Kishou's, a weak smile on his face. "You will never win." He rasped. Gracefully the forgotten lord kneeled in front of Koenma laying the spiked whip at his side. Koenma watched him carefully at his composed demeanor. If Kishou was anything like his father, there was no chance of his survival. "Oh how wrong you are." Kishou began. "I will give you two days Koenma. If I am not told about the woman's whereabouts by then expect to have a slow and painful death." As Kishou rose from his place a figure in the back came forward. Open gashes that had long since bled out came into view. His right arm angled in an unnatural way, and his mandible missing.

Kishou walked towards him and rested a hand against his shoulder. "Have fun my dear friend. Make sure he can still speak when you are through." Ruko bowed his head. Words no longer able to leave him. He gazed to the prisoner and clenched his fists at the sickening pleasure running through his dead veins. The poison from his masters' blade controlled him in every way. Ruko was no longer a free demon. Another glint in the darkness was visible to Koenma before Kishou left the room.

It was late in the afternoon when Whitney rose from her drunken sleep. Her head pounded with a vengeance, and her stomach rolled. _'Never again.'_ She laid there for some time trying to collect herself. The last thing Whitney wanted to clean up was her own vomit. The house was quiet which wasn't unusual, but today it seemed forced. Whitney replayed the night in her mind and couldn't find anything wrong. _'We didn't do anything...wait.'_ Both hands covered her face in embarrassment. "Fuck."

Whitney showered and dressed as quickly as she could being hungover, and went looking for Hiei.

"I'm so stupid."

"Why the fuck would I ask him that?"

"Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid_ "

As soon as she made into the kitchen area Hiei was there waiting for her. Once their eyes locked, Whitney could feel the tension thicken. "We have a problem." Hiei began. "We-" "I know I'm so sorry about last night." She interrupted. "When I drink I don't have a filter and I didn't mean to upset you." Silence followed shortly. Whitney wasn't sure if he would accept her apology but she couldn't act naturally if they pretended last night never happened. She walked towards the kitchen counter noticing a kettle of water was already warm for tea. "Koenma has been kidnapped." Hiei said. "You need to stay indoors."

Whitney felt the teabag slip from her fingers. "Kidnapped?" She whispered. "How?" The questions started to race through her mind. What would happen now? Would her family be okay? She already knew why, but could Koenma keep to his word and stay silent about her location? And what if Kishou finds her? The bottle of Sake was looking good right about now.

"If Kishou finds me," Whitney began. "Will he kill me?"

Hiei turned to her, uncertainty swimming in his eyes. "No." Hiei started. "I won't let him." The brunette faintly smiled at him. "Thank you." The kitchen was silent again, but the tension gone. Once she made herself something to eat, Whitney took a seat across from Hiei. "I'm worried about Koenma." She said taking a sip of her tea. "I may not like the man, but he is risking his life for me." The fire demon watched her easily. Her unruly curls falling past her shoulders in silky waves. Her getup was unusual for a young woman. Not once had he seen her wear a dress. "I need to train you." He told her. "You are too weak." The woman's brow rose as she took another sip. "Well thanks for that compliment." Whitney snorted back. "I do carry a gun you know. I'm not that useless." To emphasize her statement, she patted her hip where the gun rested. "That weapon is useless to a demon of his class. You will die before firing that piece of trash."

In response, Whitney cradled the gun to her chest. "Don't speak about my baby like that!" She exclaimed. Her hand petted it softly as one would do to a pet. "I spent _a lot_ of money on this thing. It's powerful from a distance, easy to hold, and there is little to no recall." At this point she was displaying the gun to him, pointing out the small changes she made. "Plus, it's pretty." Whitney moved the gun to her face, nuzzling it gently. Hiei flinched at her actions. If this woman was as clumsy as most human women were, there was a chance she would blow her own face off.

He moved quickly, snatching the gun from her. "I am training you tomorrow." He told her. "No exceptions." Whitney stared at him dumbfounded. "Are you serious?" She asked. "I'll still die within five minutes of fighting him." The fire demon glared at her. "We start at dawn, be ready." With that Hiei put away his dishes and left the room leaving Whitney silent. Brown eyes glanced back at her tea noticing the steam no long rose from her cup. _'What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't fight a demon!'_

"You need to tell us what happened." Yusuke asked softly. "Anything will help." The blue haired woman shook her head quickly. The tears never ending. "I wasn't here." She sobbed. "All I know is that he was dragged out by his own guards." Her hand gripped the top of her head. "Oh god, what if they kill him Yusuke?" Botan looked up from the floor. Her eyes bloodshot from the constant crying. Kurama moved around Yusuke and kneeled beside the weeping maiden. "Botan we will find him." He promised. "And we will bring him back."

* * *

 **Author Note:** Thank you to all of my readers! You guys are amazing! As always, please let me know what you think. Xoxo Chrissystixx


	7. Desire

**Disclaimer: I** do not claim to own the plot concepts of "Yu Yu Hakusho," nor do I claim ownership over the characters as both were created by Yoshihiro Togashi and published by Shueisha. "Yu Yu Hakusho," the television series, was directed by Akiyuki Arafusa and Noriyuki Abe and written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi. The television series of "Yu Yu Hakusho" was licensed by Madman Entertainment, MVM Films, and Funimation. Due to the fact that I have clearly accredited both genres of "Yu Yu Hakusho" I expect to remain free of all plagiaristic directed allegations. I will not be making money through this work; therefore, there is no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter 7

Desire

The Demon World hadn't changed much since the last time Yusuke visited. The sky still held onto the purple hue, signifying heavy winds. It was beautiful yet deadly. "We need to find a follower." Kurama said. "Once we become a part of their group they could lead us in the right direction." Yusuke nodded before looking back up towards the sky as turmoil ran through him. "Alright Kurama, lead the way."

The storm was harsh tonight. Winds bended trees in a way Whitney thought they would snap. Instinctively she moved away from the window. The thriller she was reading was warm in her hands. It had to have been hours since she moved last. The story helped her devastating reality dissolve into nothing. Earlier, Whitney promised herself that she would be productive and fix the outside of the house. The amount of weeds and tall grass were becoming overbearing, but now all she did was lounge around in her only fresh pair of pajamas while Hiei kept to himself in the basement. A few minutes passed as she re-read the same sentence before boredom got the best of her. Placing the book back on the old self, she went down the steps. The air was warmer as she turned the corner. The same grunts were heard as if she was repeating the first time Whitney came to investigate the noise. When the fire demon came into view she watched him swing his sword at the wooden dummy. Chips of wood littered the floor surrounding him in piles. He was shirtless again much to Whitney's delight, and she let her eyes linger to the muscles on his back.

Her fingers brushed through her hair nervously to tame the frizz. _'Why am I feeling like this?'_ Her heart pounded in excitement, and Whitney knew she was crushing like a young girl would do. Hiei was a man and by her standards, he was _the definition of it_. The thought about kissing him ran across her mind a few times, but she would always shake it away. He had made it clear to Whitney that humans were weak, careless, and that no demon would dare touch something so tainted. Her heart felt like it moved lower in her gut. What if Hiei despised her very existence? It wasn't like he volunteered to watch over her, and he certainly never showed her any of the telltale signs of interest. ' _I guess it just will never happen.'_

She moved closer hoping Hiei would notice her presence and not accidently cut her in two. She watched him spin with haste. The sword close to his body as if protecting himself from invisible attacks, and then he abruptly stopped. His arm stretched out as the sword pierced straight through the dummy's heart. His chest was moving quickly with each exhausted breath and his eyes moved slowly in Whitney's direction. The excitement she felt before came back even stronger. It was a primal need she noted. When a man shows a woman that he is strong and a good family provider all a female can mentally do is want them. Thus, the cattiness between women.

"Hey." Whitney said shyly. "Sorry to bother you I just uh was wondering if you wanted a cup of tea."

 _'_ _Why the fuck would I say that?'_

"Are you so eager to train now?" Hiei asked.

Whitney could tell he was on an adrenaline high. She learned about it in college whilst going for her masters in Psychology. Quickly she shook her head in response. "No, just need to keep myself busy. The storm is really putting a downer on things." She was nervous. The feeling of something dark looming over had her on edge. Adrenaline highs for humans were controllable but Whitney was never taught what to do if a demon experienced it. Hiei pulled the sword freely with ease and turned towards her.

The air was suddenly thick and Whitney felt her chest constrict with the lack of oxygen. "Hiei?" His grip on the handle tightened and she could see his knuckles turn white. "Hiei what are you doing?" She backed away. The feeling of longing far gone. His eyes were glued to hers as he continued onward. The veins in his arms became more visible as he lifted his weapon in the air. Whitney's eyes widened before jumping out of the way of the incoming blade. "Hiei what the hell are you doing?!" He charged at her this time swinging to the left, and once again Whitney dodged the strike for a second time. His other arm reached out and grabbed a fistful of her curls causing her head to yank back. She fell into him. The movement made her ribs rattle and she let out a gasp. The clanking of fallen metal echoed throughout the room and his arms enclosed around her. She went rigid at the feel of him, readying herself for a vision to take over. But _nothing happened_.

Instead the heat was intoxicating as it moved around Whitney's body like undeniable promises. His arms reminded her of strong steel cages. There was no chance she would be able to free herself from his hold. Her body tensed a bit more when she felt the slightest touch of his hot breath against her neck. "Hiei." Whitney began. "What-" "It would be so easy to end you." He whispered. "I would be in full control again. No more weaknesses." The tips of his fingers skimmed lightly over her stomach, pushing the fabric away to slide underneath. His hand was hot against her skin as it traveled up. The hold he had on her tightened, and Whitney finally made her first attempt to flee. The thought of still being trapped disappeared as she felt his arms give way. She turned easily hitting his face with a hard slap. Whitney watched his eyes come back into focus as his hand went up to touch his cheek.

Their eyes connected as Hiei finally came back to reality. "What the fuck was that?" At first Hiei didn't respond and Whitney thought he would disappear again, but he continued to stand still. "Hiei?" She took a step forward, uncertainty running through her. "What happened to you?" She skimmed over him briefly noticing he resembled a lost boy. "Hiei?" Maybe if she kept talking he would go back to his normal self.

"Hiei?"

She took a step forward. Inches only separating them.

"Hiei it's okay."

His eyes still focused on the floor. Whitney gently rested her hand against his arm.

"Please say something."

Again she was met with silence. She knew there was only one thing to do.

She kissed him.

Chills immediately ran through her at the feel of his lips. Her other arm enclosed around his neck to hold herself closer to him. Her heart was beating at an inhuman rate and small specks of light burst behind her eyelids. Hiei stood still at the females abrupt actions. The dragon inside him roared with a sense of victory and Hiei could feel his body hum wildly. The feel of her breasts pushed up against him made his blood boil with want and he grasped her hips in desperation. A small gasp left her lips against his at the sudden pressure. A throb started slowly lower in her belly and she let out a moan. They moved together in the middle of the training room. Candles lit throughout the empty space creating shadows against the walls. Whitney's head rolled back as Hiei hand traveled under her night shirt. His lips attached themselves to her neck feeling the rapid beating of her heart. The world around them vanished for the moment they shared together.

Whitney wanted to finish this. The wetness and pressure between her thighs becoming unbearable. But her mind couldn't go through with it. _She was still tainted._ "Hiei." She breathed trying to get his attention. "Stop." At first he didn't hear the soft plea and continued to grope at places that made her hot. If she didn't stop now there was no going back.

When her back hit the floor she knew this was the last chance she was going to get. With enormous effort, Whitney put her hand to his chest and pushed. "Stop." The fire demon instantly ceased and leaned back. Green like veins traveled up his arm and the side of his chest changing the tan skin tone. Whitney studied him as her senses began to clear. His ears were noticeably longer and his teeth reminded her of fangs.

His eyes moved over her slowly taking in her flushed features. He almost mated her. The tingle in his fangs more prominent then before. He knew nothing about her from the small amount of time they were kept here and he would have taken her as his own. He moved back away from her hand and placed his face in his hands. Whitney also moved away, creating much needed space between them. "Hiei-" " _What?"_ She visibly flinched. "Maybe I should go." Embarrassment settled into her bones quickly as she went to get up. Hiei clearly wasn't happy with his actions and Whitney knew there was nothing she could do to fix it. His hand reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. Whitney's head turned to him, brown eyes glassy. "I lost control. It won't happen again." Immediately she ripped her arm away from him. " _We_ lost control. I'm disgusting I know. Demons don't bother with human's right?" Once Whitney was on her feet she moved towards the steps. "If you're looking for a quick fuck I'm not your girl. Clearly I helped you snap out of whatever was bothering you" The venom laced around her words and Hiei didn't make a second attempt to stop her. "I'll see you in the morning."

Yusuke leaned against the broken chair as Kurama spoke with one of Kishous' followers. He was disfigured from lifelong battles and carnage. Something that was completely normal to the residents of Makai. "Have you heard about our future queen?" The demon asked with delight. "I heard her powers far surpasses any of the rulers now." The former fox thief feigned surprise. "Does she now? And what kind of powers do you speak of?" Broken teeth came into view and Yusuke inwardly cringed at the lack of hygiene. "Rumors say it is not just her visions that have us in good spirits. They say if she wishes, she could control the minds of others. A truly unstoppable being." Kurama nodded in agreement. If what they say are true then Whitney would be in hiding for a remainder of her life. He frowned at the thought. "Would it be possible to speak with your ruler?" Kurama asked. "We have something that would help him get closer to finding the oracle." The followers' eyes widened. "If you let me be a part of your plan I will gladly take you to him." Instantly Kurama bowed his head. "We will keep our end of the agreement if you shall do the same." "So it shall be done, _brother_."

Yusuke kicked his teammate under the table in anger after the demon left. "What the hell Kurama?" He asked. "Are we supposed to just hand her over? You know what Koenma said." "If we do not offer something of more value to them it will get us nowhere." Yusuke crossed his arms in defeat. He _did_ have a point as much as he hated to admit. "You think Kuwabara is okay with the girls?" The redhead smiled. "I'm sure all is well." They both continued to finish their drinks quietly in the dying bar.

Tea was the best reliever for stress Whitney noted. "And alcohol." But she wasn't about to have another crippling hangover for tomorrows training. It would be another flaw for Hiei to pick on and she didn't want to show him how weak humans could be. _'He responded though.'_ She thought sadly. A part of her wanted him to accept her, maybe not as a lover but a friend. She groaned against the bed mat. "Why do I still like him?" She turned onto her back and stared up at the wooden ceiling. _'Maybe all we need is a quick fuck.'_ But then that would be going back on her word, and she meant every part of it. Her hands skimmed through her hair at the thought. Frustration was flowing through her quickly. The last time she had a boyfriend the sex was less then satisfying and she often found herself finishing the job he couldn't do. It was easier when he cheated on her with a daughter of a family friend. She was of his race, Whitney wasn't. _'Whatever I deserve better anyway.'_ She had promised herself that even though the intimacy was lacking everything else was grand and that was more important. So she decided to stick with him until reality set in. _'But that dream meant something.'_ Hiei held onto her as if she was the only thing important to him. She closed her eyes forcing herself to sleep.

Hiei trained himself into exhaustion after the _incident_. His blood still boiled beneath his skin and his dragon was backlashing with vengeance. It wanted to mate her. That was why it was so difficult to pull away, but he couldn't do it. It would be another weakness and he already had Yukina to think about. There was also the other goal he wanted to reach. When he held her hours before nothing happened. Whitney didn't freeze and recoil from a vision. There obviously was nothing to see. His eyelids slowly closed as sleep began to seep in. Tomorrow would be a new day to test the waters.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Thank you again to my readers! Curious if I am moving things to quickly with these two. Please let me know your thoughts. Also, I would like to steer clear of the usual common storyline a lot of authors write about. So if anyone has any feedback or ideas I'm open. I received a question if Whitney would see her family again and the answer is yes. Again, I can't just take a character from their family and follow the same path many others use. Lots of love Chrissystixx xoxox


	8. Escape

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the plot concepts of "Yu Yu Hakusho," nor do I claim ownership over the characters as both were created by Yoshihiro Togashi and published by Shueisha. "Yu Yu Hakusho," the television series, was directed by Akiyuki Arafusa and Noriyuki Abe and written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi. The television series of "Yu Yu Hakusho" was licensed by Madman Entertainment, MVM Films, and Funimation. Due to the fact that I have clearly accredited both genres of "Yu Yu Hakusho" I expect to remain free of all plagiaristic directed allegations. I will not be making money through this work; therefore, there is no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter 8

Escape

A battle scared hand lazily smoothed along the golden armrest of a deserted throne. Beautiful designs that matched Kishou's horns etched into the metal. The fallen lord closed his eyes and thought back to his childhood. He remembered sitting at his father's feet while he conducted his day to day duties as the fearful king. His lips spread into a menacing smile. "Soon enough father I will make you proud." His crimson hair fell away from his shoulders as he leaned his head back. The damp smell of the forgotten castle filled him, as made up visions of ruling again clouded his mind. He eyed the throne one more time before making a mental note that there should be a second. His little oracle would be beside him at all times, and when the time was right he would kill her with his blade. "You will be mine for all eternity."

It was hard to keep his eyes open. After hours of torture from Ruko, Koenma couldn't keep his exhaustion at bay. The pain eventually numbed and the Spirit ruler questioned at one point if he was actually dying. He had one more day until Kishou had had enough. Koenma would make his father proud, and keep the lives of others safe by any means necessary. He silently prayed his detectives wouldn't try to find him. The smell of death put him to sleep.

"When will they be here?" Yusuke asked impatiently. "We don't have a lot of time." His teammate continued to gaze out into the open field. "Any moment Yusuke. We cannot show any signs that we are anything other then what we have them to believe. Am I clear?" He turned meeting Yusuke eyes. The seriousness of this situation was difficult. Any wrong move could cause a riot amongst the demons and ultimately Koenma's death. "Yeah." Yusuke answered. "Just want to get Koenma out of there." Over the horizon a figure appeared. Weapons decorated his form amongst the shadows. "Looks like our tour guide finally arrived." "Keep in mind there could be others." Kurama warned. "These are thieves we are dealing with. They trust no one."

When the demon came closer Yusuke bowed in respect and Kurama was grateful he was taking this matter seriously. "What do you have for me?" The demon questioned. "The oracle is in a secret location." Kurama began. "As soon as we speak with Lord Kishou I will let him know we have her." "You mean to involve me as we agreed." Kurama nodded. "Yes. I plan on propositioning her for higher power amongst his new kingdom." The demons eyes lit up in delight. "I seem to have forgotten how glorious you were with trade Youko." A mangled right hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a small horn. "If I may." The demon asked politely. He blew into the piece, sending out a low howl against the Makai wind. Another was returned moments later and Yusuke's eyes widened. It seemed Kurama was correct on his suspicion. "We will arrive before nightfall." The thief said with a smile. "Now, tell me. Is she as beautiful as they say?"

A blow to Whitney's side forced her back on her knees. Another cry escaped her as Hiei's leg connected with her ribs for the second time. She instantly hunched over clutching at her side. "At this point they would be playing with your corpse." Whitney ignored him. The pain was overbearing. "Get up!" He roared. "We're not finished." The anger in his voice was prominent. Something was bothering him all morning and Whitney had a good idea what the reason was. "I'm not like you." She whispered. "I don't know what I'm doing." Hiei scoffed. "Of course you don't. You humans are _weak_." He walked around her, eyeing her crouched body. "I'm amazed how you even got this far in life. Waste of air-" "Shut up!" Her head snapped in his direction, brown eyes turning black. "I didn't ask for your opinion you piece of shit!" She slowly got up on her feet, her hand still holding her side. "If you were strong enough you wouldn't feel the need to train me." A devious smile graced her lips. "Or are you the weak one?" Whitney knew she hit a nerve as soon as the words left her. Her protector's face slowly morphed into something otherworldly, and when their eyes met Whitney felt a sense of fear rush through her.

He came at her suddenly, her back hitting the ground once again as his hand wrapped around her throat. "If my life wasn't on the line I would have killed you from the beginning!" Mists of saliva splattered along her cheek as she turned her face from him. "You stupid human filth!" He screamed leaning in closer. "When the day finally comes I will watch happily while you wither away." "Do it." Whitney said hoarsely. "Kill me." She could feel the tears slowly make their way forth and she closed her eyes to stop it. The feel of his grip fell away and Whitney opened her eyes to see he was still there. "Doing that would end my life along with others in the process, and I have more important things to worry about." They were quiet for a bit, as she watched him curiously. "Can I ask you something?" Whitney whispered. "Hn, you're going to do it anyway." The woman took in a shaky breath to calm her nerves. "When I kissed you last night why didn't you stop me?" Whitney watched him as his eyes closed either in regret or thought, she didn't know. "You call me weak, _filthy_ , yet in that moment you couldn't stop yourself." Hiei moved away this time and stood gazing at the open field. "My dragon wants claim over you." He began. "It's hard to control."

Whitney sat up cautious of her side. "So it wasn't _really_ you then." She answered for him. His explanation hurt more than she realized. From an outside point of view, their relationship would be considered _strange_ , but Whitney never thought of it that way. Different, _yes_ , because who else in the normal world go through events such as hers? Slowly Whitney stood and started to play with a few fallen strands. "I'm sorry if I made it worse." She said suddenly feeling sorry. "We should probably just forget this training thing. I won't be very good at it anyway." He turned eyeing her as she continued to clutch at her side. "We continue tomorrow." Instantly Whitney let out a whine. "You can't be serious!" A small smirk befell on his lips. "Then when the time comes I'll just throw you to the wolves. No point in teaching someone who doesn't want to learn." Whitney let out a frustrated growl. "Whatever, just try not to kill me next time."

Kishou sat lazily upon the throne. Koenma still remained silent about the woman's whereabouts, and there was nothing else Kishou could do to get the information he needed. Another torture for the Spirit king and he would die. Kishou scowled at the thought. Something needed to be done quickly or his promise of killing his prisoner would fall through. A servant walked quickly into the middle of the room. "My lord." He said breathlessly. "There are men here that wish to speak with you. They say it is important." Kishou's gaze traveled over him. "And did they identify themselves?" The servant fiddled with his torn shirt. "One calls himself Youko my lord." Amber eyes widened in delight. It was as if the gods had smiled upon him that very moment. "Let them enter." He ordered. Though as wonderful was it was, the fallen lord hard to be cautious. Youko Kurama was known for his sly antics and if Kishou needed assistance in ruling the worlds he would have to provide Youko with something of greater or equal value. Three figures entered the throne room and it took Kishou a moment to realize the fox thief no longer resembled his former self. The incident back in the human world ran through his thoughts. He was the very reason Kishou was in this predicament. "I wondered when I would meet you again Youko." Kishou greeted. "But I must confess I'm curious as to why you wish to see me now."

Kurama stepped forward, Youko's spirit was still present. "I have information on the oracle's location if you wish to have it." Yusuke stood in the back with their guide, eyes watching every angle. He could tell Kurama was on edge the moment they entered the castle, but he never faltered in his guise. It had been years since Yusuke saw him this way, and the last time wasn't under pleasant circumstances. "Why now?" Kishou questioned. "You and your men took her from me and destroyed my second in command. Explain to me why I should trust you." Kurama took in a deep breath to steady his heart. If Kishou realized they were lying there was no returning.

His emerald eyes met Kishou. "We need a place in your higher ranks of ruling. We do not wish to be cast away with the lower demons. The oracle is a bargaining chip for our place amongst your kingdom." Kishou leaned back against the chair. "You stole her from me." "Yes." A fang glistened from Kishous' mouth. "You are quite the thief Youko, tell me where the woman's hideout is and I will grant you and your members the titles you so deserve." The redhead nodded. "I require one more thing." Amber eyes burned. "And what would that be?" Yusuke could tell Kishou was rapidly losing his patience. _'Come on Kurama.'_ "There is rumor you have the Spirit Ruler. I wish to have him." "For what purpose?" The lower demon turned to Yusuke shock evident on his face. "What is he trying to do?" Yusuke met his gaze, unsure how to answer. "I don't know."

Kurama cracked his knuckles as a menacing smile graced his features. "For my own personal use." Kishou immediately returned the grin. "I had heard you were working with him at some point in time. Are you still loyal to the pestering filth?" A devious chuckle greeted Kishous ears. "I am as loyal to that scum as I was to King Enma. I wish to see him in the state you left him last." Yusuke's hand twitched at the foxes comments, he almost believed him. _Almost_. Kishou eyes moved to the back of the room.

"Ruko."

A figure appeared from the shadows and Yusuke jumped at the presence. Confusion ran through him as to how he didn't feel his spirit energy before. It only took one look to understand why. _'He's dead.'_ "Please escort him to the dungeons. I will entertain these two." Again Ruko bowed before walking out of the room, Kurama followed suit sending Yusuke a final look. The spirit detective knew he had to keep Kishou busy for the time being as his teammate tried to free Koenma. The demon before him stood from his throne, energy levels rising with great power. "So you must be the infamous Yusuke." He said teasingly. "I enjoyed your battles immensely, even if they were a bit cliché." Immediately the thief next to Yusuke kneeled, a hand upon his chest as he bowed his head. "It is an honor to serve you my lord. May I-" "Who gave you permission to speak?" His voice was low but stern, it made the both of them shiver. Kishou was suddenly before the thief. "M-my lord?" "You lower class inbreeds make me detest the fact we share the same heritage." Yusuke could feel the tension rise in the room, and he took a step away. A feeling in his lower gut warned him to move, and disassociate himself with the troubled demon. Kishou lowered himself to the follower's level and rested a hand onto their cheek. "When you first entered, I wondered why these two would associate themselves with you." His eyes glanced at Yusuke who continued to openly stare at them. Their eyes met for a moment, Yusuke realizing something drastic was about to happen. He knew from recent stories that Kishou was an identical twin to his merciless father, and warnings from Koenma never left.

"Yusuke." He called. "Do you know why I have such a large following?" The spirit detective felt his body freeze. Koenma had assured him that Kishou was intelligent and reserved. A dangerous mix to a sociopath. He swallowed unsure how to answer. This could be a trick to see if he was actually a follower or a spy. "You are most powerful-" "Enough!" His hand slid to the column of the thief's throat and squeezed. The demonic energy falling off Kishou in waves. "Do you see how merciful your king is?" He questioned the quivering man as he squeezed tighter. "Do you feel how powerful I can be?" Kishou turned his attention back to Yusuke, eyes gleaming with pleasure. "The reason these demons do my bidding is because I promised them our worlds back." A sickening crack echoed throughout the room and Yusuke watched as the man fell to the ground dead. "It is why I am suspicious of your following." He stood tall now, an angry look upon his face. "Humans took our home and made my ancestors flee to this hell. I am fighting to get it back as my father tried before me." Yusuke took another step back. "If I am not mistaken." He said with a knowing smile. "You are human."

Yusuke's hand shot out instantly, hitting Kishou in his temple. This time he turned to kick Kishou away, but the demons hand blocked the blow. His claws dug into the skin. "My father may have been tricked once, but know I will not go down the same path." Kishou spun flinging the spirit detective into the closest stone column. Debris and dust began to cloud the room as Yusuke fell to the ground. He groaned moving away from the larger pieces of falling rock. His hands moved into position as a determined look overcame him. "I can promise you it will happen." Yusuke said breathlessly. "Spirit Gun!"

Koenma pleaded with his fighter. "Please Kurama, forget me!" "I am not leaving without you." The fox demon replied seriously. Koenma's head fell, his left over energy spent on the excitement of seeing a familiar face. Immediately Kurama saw his movements and tried harder to break the chains. Ruko continued to make gurgling sounds from the corner of the room. His legs detached on the other side. Kurama grimaced at the sight. Whatever black magic Kishou was using on his followers was something he didn't want any part of. The sound of metal hitting the stone floor had Kurama look at the lock. Koenma was _free._

* * *

 **Authors note:** I know there wasn't a lot of Hiei and Whitney in this one, but this chapter was needed. I promise there will be more of them next chapter. Thanks again to my readers! And please, _please_ let me know if there is anything that needs to be changed. Xoxo Chrissystixx


	9. Deliverance

**Disclaimer: I** do not claim to own the plot concepts of "Yu Yu Hakusho," nor do I claim ownership over the characters as both were created by Yoshihiro Togashi and published by Shueisha. "Yu Yu Hakusho," the television series, was directed by Akiyuki Arafusa and Noriyuki Abe and written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi. The television series of "Yu Yu Hakusho" was licensed by Madman Entertainment, MVM Films, and Funimation. Due to the fact that I have clearly accredited both genres of "Yu Yu Hakusho" I expect to remain free of all plagiaristic directed allegations. I will not be making money through this work; therefore, there is no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter 9

Deliverance

 _Amber eyes glowed throughout the darkness, piercing Whitney's soul. Her skin crawled as foreign fingers grazed up her sides. "I have waited so long for this." The stranger spoke. "You will be mine forever." Whitney squirmed in attempt to get away, but he held her still. "No."_

Whitney jolted awake, her eyes scanning the small bedroom. A shaky hand grasped her chest in hopes it would calm her beating heart. "I can't do this anymore." She pleaded as her eyes started to water. "Make it stop." The visions were worse now. Everything was either blood shed or rape and even though her safety was considered the upmost importance, she worried. Whitney moved on shaky limbs towards Hiei's room. She had to talk to him. These visions weren't just showing what could happen, but will. The woman moved slowly down the hall as her eyes adjusted to the pitch darkness. Her hand grazed along the wall mentally counting the doors as she passed. _'One. Two. Three.'_ Nervously she took in a breath. _'Please don't push me away.'_ Whitney closed her hand into a fist and knocked softly. Silence followed and she knocked again. "Hiei?" She whispered. "I need to talk to you."

The bedroom door slowly slid open and Whitney could see the sleeplessness in his eyes. "I'm sorry." She began. "I just, I." She paused for a moment. Her thoughts moving faster than she could say. "I wanted you to know the visions are becoming worse and-" "You thought I could help?" A small smile graced her lips. "Yeah." The fire demon moved to the side and waited for her to enter. The first thing she noticed was that his bed was still made. "Were you sleeping?" He ignored her and moved to the windowsill. "What are you seeing?" Whitney moved to the seat beside him, her eyes looking at the floor. "Bloodshed, and me forever in Kishou's hold." His fingers flexed at the sudden discomfort from his dragon. "I'm scared Hiei. He told me I would be his forever." Watery brown eyes lifted from the floor to him. "Promise me you won't let him win." She pleaded. "Whatever it takes to keep everyone safe." Whitney knew he was listening. His eyes were getting easier to read. "I need you to do something." Hiei asked her. The seriousness of his tone immediately putting her to attention. "Touch me like you did before in the kitchen. I need to know." A blush slowly crept up her neck to her cheeks. "Are you sure?" She asked him. "You didn't like what I had to see last time." "Do it." He had to know if there was anything else they could be missing. Just a small chance that they would be victor in this war. Cautiously she reached out to touch him as though he was a rabid dog. He was trusting her. The fact he let her in his room and was now pulling up his sleeve clearly spelled it out for her.

When her hand rested onto his arm she wasn't met with the sudden spark. Just soft skin and a few disfigured scars. Hiei sucked in a jagged breath when Whitney brushed her thumb over one in particular. It was raised higher than the rest, the discoloration felt out of place against his tan skin. She could feel his eyes on her and she closed hers in return trying to concentrate. A few moments passed only showing darkness. ' _Nothing.'_ She squeezed his arm tighter as her brows furrowed. _'Why won't this work?'_ The feel of Hiei's bandaged hand on top of hers made Whitney stop. Their eyes connected for a brief moment before Hiei lifted his chin. "I'm so sorry." She said meekly. "I don't know why I can't do it." He moved away slowly, the heat from his arm vanishing. His dragon lashed out with angry energy, and it took a decent amount of strength to keep the discomfort hidden. Whitney watched him quietly, trying to find some sort of emotion that she could read. Unlike most men she met throughout her life, Hiei was the most mysterious. He never complained for spoke out of context. Everything from what she observed was mulled over and calculated. She wondered if he ever relaxed at all.

Her hand traveled over his arm again and she could instantly feel the intensity of his gaze. "I need to go back home." Whitney said softly. "I need to make sure my family is okay." The fire demon flexed under her touch. "You know I can't allow that." He told her. Delicate fingers tensed around his wrist. "Please." She whispered looking into his eyes. She was pouring everything she was into him. "With everything that's happened, I can't pretend anymore." In that moment something in Hiei gave in. It could have been the way she stripped down her walls and became vulnerable for the first time. He felt himself move closer without a thought. The feeling of her near made his skin prickle, and he could feel the purest of his demon form come through. Slowly his other hand came up to rest on her cheek, gently brushing away an escaped tear. "I'm sorry." He told her remorsefully. "There is nothing I can do."

When they had first started their mission, Hiei had given Koenma his word that no harm would ever come to the mortal. Even when his dragon wanted to please her, Hiei still refused. There were many things the fire demon was, but never going back on his promise was the one thing they could rely on. Taught from an early age of thievery, Hiei always observed loyalness and kept promises. Thieves were considered tight families that relied on one another to make it the next day. If you tried to trick one thief you tried to trick them all.

His hand still resided in the same spot as his thoughts raced along with his emotions. Whitney clearly saw his turmoil much to his displeasure. "Will you tell me about your past?" She asked him. Hiei watched her for a brief moment. "Why would you want to know about it?" Whitney moved her head away from his hand and shrugged. "Curiosity mostly, maybe a little interest." She leaned back against the wall and turned her attention to the field beyond the window. "You're hard to read Hiei, and I'm not used to that with anyone." Her eyes went back to him. "Your words counter your actions. It makes me feel things I thought didn't exist anymore." "Love is death wish." "Who said anything about love?" Whitney questioned. "When my brother past I felt a part of me go with him." She began to explain. "I never let anyone get close, or wanted them to know who I really was. But yet here I am with a person who knows more about me then I do them." Hiei crossed his arms as questions ran through him. "You mean to know my weaknesses then." Whitney's eyes glanced at the window as she bit her lip. "In a sense, yes. I don't like someone having the upper hand on me." "I'm going to disappoint you then."

With frustrated defeat, Whitney stood up from her spot glaring at her keeper. "We're training tomorrow right?" "If you are up to it." Immediately she nodded before making her way towards the door. "Don't hold back." She said grabbing the wooden panel. "Give me everything you got." There was determination in her words. A dangerous promise that this mortal may be holding something hidden. "Do you have a death wish?" Hiei replied confidently. "Maybe." Calmly she slid the door closed and walked back to her room. It surprised her that he had mentioned love during their talk, but it actually cleared a lot of questions she had concerning the both of them. Her keeper had said he had no interest and that his response to the kiss was only because of his animalistic instincts. Love was the reason why he used the pathetic excuse. Hiei was afraid of love, and his actions were better understood because of it.

Whitney mulled the scenario over in her mind a few times. How many times had she pushed men away all because she was worried they would vanish too? Losing a loved one hurt more than the betrayal any person had bestowed upon her. Hiei stayed glued to the spot Whitney left him in. The goal he intended to reach was now thrown away because she could no longer see his past or future. He needed Koenma more then he cared to admit. The rollercoaster of emotions were not helping the stressful situation they both found themselves in. The fire demon leaned his head against the window and let himself fall into a light slumber.

When the sun rose beyond the hills Whitney was already awake. Small dark bags hung below her eyes from her fitful sleep. She felt lost, broken. The constant worry and stress made it difficult to get her mind straight. She groggily sat up feeling a small headache form on the sides of her temples, and she tried to smooth them with her fingers. The door to her bedroom suddenly slid open and Hiei stood at the entrance. "You could knock you know. I could have been changing." His features didn't change and Whitney wondered if he heard her at all. "Downstairs, two minutes." "Not outside?" He walked away leaving the door open. "Fucker." Whitney moved cautious of her head and got dressed the best anyone could in two minutes and made her way to the basement. She had asked him to give her everything he had and inwardly she promised that was what she wanted.

"To move quickly you need to relax." Hiei began after their first warmup fight. "Tension is making you move slowly." Whitney nodded, her headache coming back. Hiei took a step forward a wooden stick swaying at his side. Her eyes watched his weapon carefully, ready to dodge at any moment. She found out she was wonderful at running, and blocking. Attacking her opponent was a different story. Hiei moved quickly, a sudden flash on her left side and she spun with her fist moving towards him. Her knuckles hit something hard, and she guessed it was the wooden stick. When he appeared suddenly behind her, she could make out the small droplets of blood.

Whitney looked at her hand and noticed the streaks of blood along the back. _'No cuts?'_ She turned her head, only to notice Hiei was holding his nose. A small river of blood trailing to his mouth as drops fell to the wooden floor. "Clearly I underestimated you." He said nasally. "Lucky shot?" Immediately he moved again, but Whitney didn't have enough time to react and felt something strong hit her back. She flung forward onto the ground, her elbow making the contact first. A cry escaped her and she rolled onto her back stunned. Apparently he was moving much slower then he could have been, and in the beginning Whitney wondered if she could even hold up on her own. A gasp escaped her as a sudden weight hit her stomach. Hiei was above her straddling her waist, his hand on her throat. A small hand reached out, grabbed the back of his head and pushed forward. At this point, Whitney did the unthinkable.

She kissed him.

Whitney didn't understand why she did it, but she did. Something in her snapped and for once she wanted something that took her away from all the stress and problems the world offered her. Hiei to her was a ground she needed. A place she knew the outcome. If he hated her tomorrow then she was fine with that. They were both adults, and if he didn't understand for the need for release then she wouldn't want to be with him anyway. She felt his tongue glide into her mouth, the heat much stronger then hers. A moan escaped her as she felt his hand on her hip. A light squeeze bringing forth a deeper throb in her lower belly. Hiei moved his legs between hers, and pushed his hips forward. Her fingers gripped the strands of hair on the back of his neck a little tighter, _rougher_. She wanted him to want this as much as she did. In a seductive tease she rolled her hips against his, getting the feel of his excitement much clearer.

Size at this point didn't matter, just the thought of him inside her had Whitney feeling animalistic for the first time. He groaned against her mouth as her other hand traveled up beneath his shirt. The pads of her fingers traced over the defined muscles of his stomach and back, before squeezing her thighs around him. Hiei's hand moved suddenly and ripped open the flimsy material of her shirt. Whitney's mind went blank, as she felt his thumb moved lightly around her nipple. "Hiei." She whispered with need. "Please." He understood what she wanted. This wasn't love making for either of them. He reached for the button of his pants while Whitney pulled her leg out of one side. There was no time extra time to waste, and his demon form slowly started to change the color of his skin. Hiei fell forward, a hand landing on each side of her head. He was panting loudly, his dragon clearly taking control. "You know I can't stop." He told her. She smiled at him, an acceptance he never thought he would experience. "I don't want you too." Whitney's free leg moved up his side before pushing the material of his pants below his hips. He reached for her hair and pulled before pushing his hips forward. The tip of penis slid over her opening, teasing her with a shiver.

His hot breath hit her lower ear as he ground himself over her one last time. She reached in-between them to wrap her hand around him. A small shudder escaped as she positioned Hiei to move forward, and when he did Whitney's head snapped back. A growl echoed throughout the room. Shadows of two people intertwined playing against the walls. This was what she needed as a pleasant sigh left her lips. This was her deliverance.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Thank you again to all my readers! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm not very good with the mushy stuff, so please if anyone thinks it needs to be changed let me know. Review! Review! Lots of love Chrissystixx


	10. Run

**Disclaimer: I** do not claim to own the plot concepts of "Yu Yu Hakusho," nor do I claim ownership over the characters as both were created by Yoshihiro Togashi and published by Shueisha. "Yu Yu Hakusho," the television series, was directed by Akiyuki Arafusa and Noriyuki Abe and written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi. The television series of "Yu Yu Hakusho" was licensed by Madman Entertainment, MVM Films, and Funimation. Due to the fact that I have clearly accredited both genres of "Yu Yu Hakusho" I expect to remain free of all plagiaristic directed allegations. I will not be making money through this work; therefore, there is no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter 10

Run

Blood covered the detectives' vision as he tried to dodge the oncoming blows from Kishou. The last strike had him landing against a stone column, and Yusuke immediately put pressure onto his left side to stop the heavy flow. When the demon fought, he used everything he was to kill his opponent. Kishou was trained well, and even though Yusuke fought the very best, he knew there was no chance for him. He needed a distraction to run. From the corner of his eye, the spirit detective spotted the ends of Kurama's bright hair. An anxious breath left him, he had completely forgotten about Koenma. "Are you done already?" Kishou roared from the opposite side of the room. "I've encountered lesser demons who have given me a better fight."

Kishou moved quickly towards him, and Yusuke dodged the swipe of his sword in time. A clawed hand reached out and latched onto the back of Yusuke's shirt, making the young detective fall back on the stone floor. The wind was knocked out of him suddenly and Yusuke tried to everything he could to stay focused. A heavy weight landed upon his chest and he could feel the small amounts of blood and bile creep up his throat. The fallen lord bent forward, putting more weight onto his foot. "This is where your race belongs." Kishou said pleasantly as he felt a rib in Yusuke's chest give way. "Beneath a demons feet." The brunette cracked a small smile. Pain evident in his eyes. "Not a chance."

Kurama came in from behind Kishou instantly. A sword shaped from his thorns pressed roughly against Kishou's throat. "Enough." Kurama said calmly. "Let him go." Amber eyes moved to the side trying to catch a glimpse of the demon traitor. "Do you know what you are doing?" He asked Kurama. "You still wish to serve these animals?" A thin river of blood started to make its way down Kishou's throat. "I serve no one." Kurama answered. "Especially a mongrel like you." The two detectives could feel the enemies energy rise. Kurama had displeased him greatly, and they both could feel the ground start to shake. A blackness began to overtake his eyes, and his hair began to rise. "You have no idea what I can do." Kishou's energy exploded like a bomb surrounding all of them.

The woman felt good against him as they laid upon the floor. A little too good for his tastes. Hiei craned his body away slowly and shivered when he pulled out of her. He could hear her heartbeat even out as reached for his shirt. "Where are you going?" Whitney asked sleepily. The fire demon could finally look at her now, as his dragon was sated for the moment. Her eyes were much clearer, doe like, and the cheshire smile she wore had him invision the definition of seduction. Her curls were sprawled out around her head creating a dark halo, and Hiei could feel himself want to cover her all over again. "You need to bathe, I can't handle the stench." His green skin was slowly fading back to his normal tone, but his ears stayed the same.

Quickly she fixed her skewed clothing before glaring at him. Regret raced through her as soon as Hiei moved away. For once it felt nice to have someone pretend to care for you. _For once._ When Hiei picked up his discarded sword, her stomach dropped. He was acting as if nothing happened between them. Her eyes scanned over him again, as he moved towards the training area. His head turned towards her, a coldness settling in his eyes. "It would seem you only needed a fuck after all."

Anger bubble through her veins. Whitney had met people in the past that were beyond rude, but this was on another level. She stood up feeling the soreness come to life between her legs. A shaky breath left her lips as she wished she could go back in time. Brown eyes dared to look at him one more time before Whitney moved to the basement steps. He was still breathtaking much to her dismay. At some point the oracle was hoping he would become skewed _…ugly,_ but he still held on to his chiseled features and mesmerizing eyes. Her vision started to cloud over, and Whitney moved up the steps to avoid showing him any weakness. Hiei watched her leave.

A storm of emotions swirled through him. The feel of their skin touching, _rubbing_ against another had the fire demon lose control. His eyes moved towards the long mirror in the corner of the room. In silence he studied his reflection. He was treading on thin ice getting involved with an oracle. A part of him wanted to continue it, and another wanted to stay away. To have a partner in his beliefs was a sure way to his ultimate death. Whitney would be a weakness he couldn't afford during this time of trouble. His brows furrowed together as he noticed a small red mark on the side of his neck. His fingers gripped the handle to his sword tighter before launching it at his reflection in the mirror. Glass shattered at the forceful contact and a few pieces fell to the wooden floor. The sound echoed around the room, and the silence that followed was deafening.

Dust clouds covered the area, and the thieves looked on to see if their commander would appear. Yusuke rolled onto his back to relieve the building pressure from his deeper wound. A moan was heard from beside him and the spirit detective cautiously turned his head to look. He could barely make out Kurama's body huddled over another figure in the distance. A shadow began to form behind the fox thief and Yusuke could slightly make out Kishou's curved sword. Immediately he tried to move, the muscles in his body protesting.

"Kurama!" He yelled. "Behind you!"

Wild red hair moved slowly at his attempt to move. Angry red gashes littered his body from the fallen stones. Koenma was passed out beneath him. His face swollen with cuts and bruises from torture. Kurama took in a deep breath, held Koenma close to his chest, and jolted away from Kishou's sword. The clanging of metal hitting the grounds dead surface rang throughout the air, and Yusuke let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. The fallen lord was furious. His canines grew longer, and his claws became thicker, _sharper_. He was quickly growing tired of constant disruptions. There was no more taking his time, he needed to end this now.

Whitney sat on the bathroom floor, her eyes sore from the constant crying. _'This is all my fault. I should have just let it be.'_ The steam from hot water covered the room somewhat hiding the red patches decorating her skin. She scrubbed, washed, and scrubbed again. Her fingers began to prune, and she mildly took into consideration that she should leave but couldn't get herself to stand. Her thoughts began to wander as she stared at the stream of water. Her parents were probably still mourning her sudden death. _'What if I just leave?'_ Whitney thought. _'It's not like Hiei is going to care.'_ Her eyes wandered towards the door and small smile graced her lips. _'I'm going home.'_

Hiei leaned against the basement column taking in his destroyed surroundings. Glass was spread throughout the room and what was once dummies resembled nubs. The scent of Whitney still clung to him like a second skin. Subconsciously, he took in a deep breath. The sound of the bath water stopped some time ago, and the fire demon assumed she had went to her room. Guilt slowly began to consume him as his attention turned to the discarded wooden sword on the floor. ' _Human.'_ He thought wearily. _'I tried to mate it.'_ He could feel the dragon's power travel up his arm aggressively as if it read his thoughts. She was still powerful even if he didn't want to admit it.

The advantage she carried could easily surpass anything in her way. He wondered if she even realized the potential she had. It finally dawned on him why his dragon wanted her. Pushing himself away from the column Hiei made his way up the steps. He knew she didn't want to see him after the way he treated her, but they had prolonged their training for too long. When he opened the door he knew something was wrong. His eyes scanned the narrow hallway trying to pick up on her energy, but not a trace came to him. Hiei moved with haste, a small amount of worry crawling up his spine. Whitney's door felt cold against his hand. He knew already she wouldn't be there, the lack of energy evident to his Jagan eye. With anger Hiei pushed the door to the side and was greeted with an empty room. Her belongings no longer decorated the shelves. _'Fool!'_

The wind pushed through her unruly curls as she made her way towards the smoke she saw from the distance. A weight she didn't realize she was holding left her shoulders. In this moment felt alive, determined. If Koenma thought Hiei was going to keep her in that small house, he was clearly mistaken. _'Try and find me now dick.'_ If no one knew where she was then what where the chances Kishou would find her?

After her first kidnapping, Whitney was better prepared. She knew what to watch out for now. _'I need hair dye and perfume. Lots of it.'_ When Whitney first met _Smith_ in the club he smelled her. Then Hiei repeated the same behavior later on, and it finally clicked that demons had a great sense of smell. Like animals they knew a person by their scent before their looks and Whitney needed to mask that to survive. She continued her path down another hill and two large gates came into view. A smile lightened her face when an older woman walked by with her horse in tow. Immediately the brunette threw up her hands and began to walk faster.

"Excuse me!" She shouted watching the woman lead the horse into the gated area. Her expression held onto surprise, and Whitney could sense her hurry with the animal. "Can you help me?" The oracle asked. "I nee-" "Go away witch!" Instantly she stopped in her tracks, only a few feet from the elder. "I'm not a-" "I know what you are." Getting a closer look, Whitney could make out a small pendant on her necklace. A spiritual believer and holistic healer. They are the true witches in Whitney's opinion.

"Okay then, is there someone else I can talk to?" She asked. "A mayor or something?" The older woman continued to openly glare in her direction before spitting onto the ground in front of Whitney's feet. "There's your mayor." The woman replied nastily. "Now get before you curse us all." _'What the hell?'_ "I'm not here to cause any trouble." Whitney replied sweetly. "I just need a place to stay." The old woman eyes ran up and down Whitney's body before turning. "I cannot help you." As quickly as she came, the woman walked into the guarded town and yelled at the gate keepers to keep Whitney out. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She muttered to herself. Glancing at the empty field behind her, Whitney knew she had to keep moving. Again, she walked even further away from Hiei and into the thick forest.

Trees passed by Hiei in blurs. He had to find her and bring her back, before someone else found her. A burning throb traveled up and down his arm, the dragon upset Whitney took off. In the distance he could feel her energy, but it was weak. He picked up his speed towards the village he had visited before. If he knew anything about humans, it was that they always ventured towards civilization. A tall wooden gate greeted him and he took his time using the Jagan eye. He could feel her here but then not. A young man leaned over the wooden post to study the stranger at the front gate. Pale yellow hair shimmered by the cold sunlight. "Your witch left." He yelled from his post. "We will not let her kind enter here."

 _Witch._ That is what the powerful woman was being branded as. "What direction did she leave in?" A lanky arm shot out to the left. "South." He answered. "You would be wise to hurry. That place is no safe haven for a weak human." Hiei turned to the thick forest. Eyes narrowed at the twisted branches before making his way into the death trap.

"I don't remember it being this dark." Whitney whispered to herself. Shadows littered the ground before her making it harder to see embedded rocks. Whitneys' stomach growled again in protest at her continued journey, and she hugged herself to stop the sickening pressure. In her haste she didn't bring much. A small canteen of water, and two apples. _'That's not enough.'_ Another mile passed by slowly and the oracle could feel the winter chill make its way through her clothes.

She needed shelter fast.

The fire demon moved with a vengeance as his Jagan scanned throughout the thick trees. They weren't in the human world, and Hiei felt himself worry about her wellbeing once again. Thieves were brutal during the winter season. Crops could no longer grow and traveling in such dangerous conditions were a death sentence to some. If they believed she carried anything valuable there would be no telling what would happen.

 _'_ _Maybe I should sit down. Yeah that would be good.'_ Exhausted, Whitney leaned her back against a large tree and slid to the ground, knees to her chest. "Just think of sandy beaches." Her bones felt like they were going to freeze, and her skin prickled. Sadness began to sink in slowly. "Mom, I want to come home." The cold began to numb her, as her lids became heavy.

"Don't die on me Kurama!" Yusuke shouted as he dragged his unconscious body through the forest. "Stay with me!" Koenma rested against the spirit detectives shoulders. To say they were prepared for this was an understatement. Kishou surpassed any demon they had come into contact with. They were doomed from the very beginning.

* * *

 **Authors note:** To my reviewers and PM's thank you! I absolutely appreciate the praises and criticism. Not only does it help me, but it allows my readers to follow the story with ease. Also, another thank you to my readers and follows. You guys are amazing! It really helps me stay focused and continue with the story.


	11. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I** do not claim to own the plot concepts of "Yu Yu Hakusho," nor do I claim ownership over the characters as both were created by Yoshihiro Togashi and published by Shueisha. "Yu Yu Hakusho," the television series, was directed by Akiyuki Arafusa and Noriyuki Abe and written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi. The television series of "Yu Yu Hakusho" was licensed by Madman Entertainment, MVM Films, and Funimation. Due to the fact that I have clearly accredited both genres of "Yu Yu Hakusho" I expect to remain free of all plagiaristic directed allegations. I will not be making money through this work; therefore, there is no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter 11

Acceptance

 _Emerald stone spread along the coble floor covering the area around a small brunette. A saddened look overcame Kurama's face as he watched the scene before him. Her chest remained still, death evident in the air. At the other end of the room, fire like hair began to soak in the massive amounts of blood surrounding its figure._

A low howl against the cold night awoke Whitney from her fitful slumber. She could feel the heat from the crackling fire lick at her legs, keeping them warm for the time being. Her eyes scanned over the three strangers sitting along a rotted log. She watched as two demons gorged themselves on raw bloody meat. The third demon met her eyes as a knowing smile graced his lips. His skin was pale, almost mistaking her eyes for a glowing white. Slowly she tried to stretch her arms, but they stopped against the tight rope holding her back. Whitney watched the demons red eyes travel to her torso, and she followed them to discover tick ropes wrapped around her.

Fear began to settle in, as her heart began to quicken its pace and adrenaline started to flow. In a panic she tried to move her arms again, the bindings still keeping her in place. By now the other two hog like demons stopped continuing from their meal and watched as Whitney began to struggle with the ropes. "It won't do you any good." Spoke the pale demon. "Struggling will only make you weaker." Silent tears began to travel down her face, and she took in shaky breaths to calm her nerves. She had to be smart, panicking would only get her killed.

"What are you going to do to me?" Whitney solemnly questioned.

Her voice sounded muffled to her own ears. _'Why again? I promised myself this wouldn't happen.'_ One of the other demons snorted at the question before sinking his teeth back into the carcass. "There were rumors Koenma had you in hiding. How fortunate we were to come across you." His eyes gleamed against the fire, and Whitney compared his ruby eyes to Hiei's. The demon stood from his spot and his two followers watched him for the moment. His minions were extremely large compared to Whitney's small frame. Hair covered every visible crevice, and their teeth glimmered with blood. Whitney's' eyes traveled back to the man coming towards her, regret swelling in her chest.

Casually, he kneeled on one knee before her, studying her like a predator would do to its prey. "They say you have the gift to see." He began. "Would you do me the honor of seeing my future?" Whitney tried to swallow a sob as her throat constricted even tighter. "I can't, I can't force it." She whispered. The last time she had tried with Hiei nothing happened. She watched as he bit the inside of his cheek, questions visible to her. "Please let me go." Whitney pleaded softly. "I just want to go home." The fire crackled in the distance and the other two demons began to unpack their sleeping arrangements. "S'yak." The one called stopping in the middle of unpacking. "I feel something nearby."

Red eyes flickered away from Whitney for the moment before settling on her again. Thin cracked lips spread into the sly smile and Whitney could feel her despair rising. "Are we expecting company?" Her eyes widened _'Hiei!'_ The three demons moved quickly, gathering their weapons for the incoming intruder. Whitney squeezed her eyes shut afraid of what would transpire once Hiei made it to them. _'Please don't hurt him.'_ She pleaded silently. _'Please.'_

In the depths of the dark forest Hiei continued his search for the oracle. His Jagan eye strained to find her spirit energy throughout the surrounding area, but fell short. The pain in his arm grew with every minute, and at one point he wondered if she had made it to another village faster than he thought. _'Stupid woman.'_ His eyes landed on a large dark oak a few feet away. Its branches rotted and twisted into sharp thorns. He should have treated her differently, should have stopped himself from pursuing her further, but a large part of him grew attached to the woman. Unlike the demoness's Hiei met throughout his life, Whitney was different. Not by race but the uniqueness that made her, **her**.

Through his bandage the dragon tattoo rose, its spiked scales making the cotton material lift from his skin. A hiss of discomfort escaped through his teeth at the pull. Hiei may have been able to control its power from the many years of training and patience, but this was a new experience he didn't want to take lightly. For a moment Hiei closed his eyes and slowly took in the Makai air. The smell of earth and plantation of which he called home filled his senses. But then another smell hit him. Warm Lilly's snuck its way and coiled around his throat making his eyes snap open at the familiarity. With haste the fire apparition sprang up through the trees towards the woman's scent.

"Make sure to kill quickly." S'Yak said gravely. "Toying around is only time wasted." Two pairs of beady black eyes scanned the area for any visible disturbances. The wind moved tree leaves sounding out a muffled rustle into the forest. The heat from the fire began to die down from its roaring blaze, and the nightly chill began to creep through Whitney's skin. From behind the flames she could make out the outline of her duffle bag and the despair started to diminish just a little. Her gun was in there, she just had to figure out a way to get it.

"Bag." She uttered hoarsely. "I need it." One of the two hog demons turned. Her begging getting the attention of someone she considered less knowledgeable than their leader. S'Yaks gaze followed his fellow demon. "Do not retrieve it for her." He began. "She does not need it." Whitney responded with a glare and tightened her fingers against the thick rope. She had to be careful with her words. Anything that would cause her harm would only slim her chances of escaping. "If I don't get it, I will die." The pale demon pushed his follower out of the way as he ventured towards her. "What is it that you require oracle?" He questioned. "I do not see you dying of any ailment." "Medicine." She said lowly. "Medicine." Maybe if she kept repeating it, he would understand.

Whitney watched as his lip curled upwards in distain before getting her bag. She could feel the tears of happiness rise up to come forth, and she tried to hold them back. Their leader was smart and if she acted anything other than sick, he was sure to catch on. When he began to walk back towards Whitney, did she feel her body tense out of fear. How would she go about pulling her gun out now? And did they already discover her weapon when she was asleep? S'Yak threw the bag next to her and pulled out a small dagger. "To free your arm." He stated before she could ask. "Do not try anything or I will make the rest of your capture difficult." Whitney nodded slowly in understanding. She had to make him believe.

S'Yak leaned forward almost covering her from the frigid breeze. His long silk hair brushing against her face and neck as he reached for the tight rope against her arm. Whitney listened quietly as he took in long breathes against her skin. He paused for a moment before placing the knife's edge against the rope. "Did you know you smell of wild Lillie's?" He mumbled lightly. "I miss that scent dearly." She felt him put more pressure onto her restraint before slicing through the thick fibers. A sigh of relief left her lips as the small vibrations of release traveled down her arm. "Thank you." She uttered softly. Her eyes met his and a tug at the bottom of her heart began to rise with every second.

Instead of reaching for her weapon, Whitney raised her hand towards S'Yak's face and rested it against his cheek. The pale demons eyes closed slowly and Whitney followed. A heated wave began to travel up her wrist and through her arm. Unlike the initial shock she experienced with Hiei this was slow and sensual. A calmness before the storm. In the darkness Whitney could make out a young woman with eyes as clear as the sea.

 _A laugh full of happiness and love reaching across a field of flowers. S'Yak reaching for her hand only to be thrown away against cold stone. Amber eyes glowed from the darkness threatening to swallow S'Yak alive. "I'll do anything!" He screamed in protest. The silence that followed was deafening, until the sound of a swords cut echoed. Blood splattered against the pale demons face. Shock and torment easy to read._

Whitney withdrew her hand quickly and her tears began their slow travels down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry." She apologized with a heavy heart. The leader leaned back against his heals, and watched her hesitantly. "You saw it didn't you?" He questioned her. "I saw your past." Whitney answered. "Not your future." He eyed her slowly. A sadness clouding his eyes as he let out a small breath. "I wish for the same demise of Kishou." Whitney's fingers flexed in response. He was planning to kill her the way Kishou did his partner.

"Please don't do this." She pleaded. "It won't change anything." S'Yak moved away from her and grabbed his weapon from the ground. "Begging will not help you." He began. "I plan to follow through with my revenge. Your death will save many." One of his followers came forward and S'Yak motioned his head towards Whitney's direction. _'Please find me.'_ The brunette thought sadly. _'I don't want to die.'_ The animal stepped closer with his weapon drawn. Whitney eyed his red stained tusks and squirmed when his tongue swept over his top lip in a suggestive manor.

She reached for her bag slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements in case this demon decided to swing. "Medicine." She repeated. "Medicine." Whitney wanted him to know she wasn't looking for her gun. She didn't know the intelligence of this particular demon and she didn't want to find out if he was anything but. Her freed arm disappeared inside the black duffle bag quickly searching through her belongings. Her heart began to speed up at the amount of time it was taking to find what she needed. Did they find it already?

After a few more moments her fingers grazed against the hard cold metal and she closed her eyes in silent relief. Whitney fingered the gun for a second, feeling for the handle. She opened her eyes again and everything from that point seemed to slow down. The other hog demon was further away and S'Yak continued in the other direction. She had to be quick or all else would end in her demise. "Can you help me?" She asked sweetly. Her voice rang in her ears to the beating of her heart. "I need my other arm." Without question the demon flicked his claw against the remainder of her binds and she felt the ropes break away. Blackness began to surround the outlines of her vision and Whitney knew she was creating too much adrenaline. She watched as the hog demon leaned forward, his weapon hanging from his hand. _'Just a little closer.'_

When she felt the heat of his foul breath against her face did she react. Her grip tightened hard against the metal, pulled her arm free and rested the barrel against the demons head. "Thank you." She whispered before pulling the trigger. A loud bang rang through the forest as blood splattered against her face. The other two demons turned quickly and watched as their fellow demon fell to the ground. Instantly she stood and ran through the dark twisted forest with the remaining demons at her feet. Whitney believed she would die tonight.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Thank you, thank you to all my readers! You guys are amazing, and I apologize for the super late delay. I am trying to update as quickly as I can. As always please let R &R! Much love Chrissystixx xoxox


	12. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: I** do not claim to own the plot concepts of "Yu Yu Hakusho," nor do I claim ownership over the characters as both were created by Yoshihiro Togashi and published by Shueisha. "Yu Yu Hakusho," the television series, was directed by Akiyuki Arafusa and Noriyuki Abe and written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi. The television series of "Yu Yu Hakusho" was licensed by Madman Entertainment, MVM Films, and Funimation. Due to the fact that I have clearly accredited both genres of "Yu Yu Hakusho" I expect to remain free of all plagiaristic directed allegations. I will not be making money through this work; therefore, there is no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter 12

I'm Sorry

Thieves moved with sly grace out of the thick forest. Fight filled cries echoed across the battle lands and Yusuke continued to move away from the danger. The fox demons face began to swell with each passing minute, and Koenma groaned in pain with from every movement the spirit detective made. Suddenly, a figure moved before him and the brunette felt his gut turn. "Where is he?" One thief asked the spirit detective. "Where is our leader?" The young man paused in his steps, unsure how to respond. Their eyes met quietly, an understanding between them. A pregnant pause, and then, "Did he die with honor?" He asked Yusuke. Brown eyes glimmered with sadness. "Yes." Yusuke answered. He didn't have the heart to tell him that their leader died in a way one would consider cowardly. "Thank you for showing us our true enemy." He said mournfully. The thief then bowed low, a fist pressed against his chest before running to war. Yusuke watched for a fleeting moment before he continued to move to a safe location. There wasn't much else he could do except wait.

In the distance Hiei could hear loud fires from Whitney's weapon. There was a reason why demons kept to their old ways. Guns were too risky, _loud._ He followed the noise, keeping his sword tucked against him tightly. Whoever was causing the woman danger made his blood boil with anger. He needed to get to her quickly. The less they were out in the open the better, and if Kishou found out where the oracle resided it would be the death of them all.

The Makai wind hit Whitney's body like razorblades as she tried to maneuver her way out of the woods. Three bullets only remained in the clip of her gun and one in the barrel. Whitney turned her head slightly to catch another glimpse of her capturers and felt the fear grip her tighter. They continued to jump tree from tree above her, slowly gaining with each move. She suddenly turned right, hoping to add to the distance between them. Out of the corner of her eye she was able to lose one, but S'Yak continued to get closer. Spinning into the opposite direction, Whitney aimed her gun again and fired. The sound echoed into the night, and she fired again. The sound of agony confirmed her hit and she pushed herself into another direction.

 _Two bullets left now._

Hiei spotted the oracle in the distance making his cold limbs move faster. The smell of demon blood was thick against his tongue, and he could only assume she wounded them with her weapon. When you fight a demon, you fight to kill. That is what he tried to tell her. Injuring them will only piss them off, and conjure enough energy to act upon a slow revenge. His Jagan swept over the area to see if the demon still lurked by, while his eyes stay focused on the woman. She was scared, her labored breathing evident from the distance. The fire demons dragon burned against his skin like flames, and Hiei gripped his swords handle tighter. It wanted to protect her, fight for her, but Hiei never took the chance. He needed to wait for the perfect opportunity before he attacked.

Whitney moved around another tree and then another before stopping behind a large trunk. Her body rattled and knees ached from the pressure. She closed her dry eyes and silently prayed he wouldn't find her. Hiei was right when he called her weak, but her ancient Grecian genes kept her stubborn. The oracle fingered her gun as she tried to catch her breath. If Whitney wanted to live she had to be careful. _'Remember what dad always said. Think smart not hard.'_ The brunette listened for a few moments before quietly taking off her shoes and placing them beside her. They poked out just enough that the illusion of her standing there would have S'Yak come closer.

Again she moved quickly, unaware of Hiei's eyes and climbed up a neighboring tree. She only had two more shots left before all else failed. She needed to survive, a promise she secretly made to herself to see her family again. The white haired demon stopped when he felt her energy falter and turned around. There was no chance she could have escaped in these woods. The coldness in his shoulder moved down his arm and he hissed trying to remove the piece of embedded metal. He had to admit she was quick with her weapon, but how much longer would she be able to hold out. In the distance his eyes landed on a pair of dirtied shoes and S'Yak almost laughed at her poor sense of strategy.

When S'Yak moved closer, Whitney aimed her gun. Her body leaned against a larger branch to steady herself for the blow. Her left eye was shut as she gazed through the scope with her right. The cold whipped against her skin, but she was unmoved by the sudden change. Her pointer finger pressed lightly against the trigger, waiting for him to close in. As soon as she exhaled, a hand pressed firmly around her own and a deep voice whispered in her ear. "Stop."

Whitney almost screamed.

 _Almost._

Her head turned slightly, catching a glimpse of Hiei's ruby eyes. They were deep in color almost making the twisted forest nonexistent. His skin felt hot against hers and Whitney tried to calm her heart. "Wha-" Immediately his hand lifted to cover her mouth. "I will take care of him." Chocolate eyes widened as he moved away from her and began his way towards the white haired demon. Whitney watched silently as her protector revealed himself to S'Yak.

Whitney still held on tight to her gun.

"I must say this is a surprise." S'Yak spoke. "It has been many seasons since we met last." A small smirk graced the fire apparition's lips as he flicked his katana into the moonlight making the weapon glow. "I had thought Kishou finished you off." They both began to move in sync. A cloud of earthen ash making its way into the Makai air. In the tree nearby, Whitney continued to gaze through her scope. Her finger placed on the trigger. She was still unsure how strong her protector was and seeing him in the midst of danger surprisingly frightened her. S'Yak removed his hand from his shoulder, letting the blood flow freely from his wound. Deep red began to spread amongst his clothes as it started to soak in. "The mortal is full of surprises." He spoke, as if Hiei was already going to comment. "I am taking her." The fire demon began. "You can let me and live, or I can kill you instead." The older demon smiled showing sharpened teeth. "That is something I cannot do." S'Yak said. "She has a purpose for me."

A strange flow traveled up Hiei's arm, the dragon understanding what he planned to use Whitney for. "Then you wish to die." S'Yak slowly bowed his head before charging forward, and before the demon made it to the oracles protector Whitney fired. The blow pushed S'Yak away, making Hiei's sword miss its target. In the tree Whitney aimed again and fired her last round, hitting their enemy in the chest. The demons feet swayed trying to gain balance. A darkness settling around his vision as he tried to focus on the fire apparition. The brunette watched with uncertainty as S'Yak's knee gave out making him hit the ground. "Clever, _clever_ girl."

Mortified, the woman watched as blood dripped from his mouth before he fell forward into the dirt. To her the world was quiet now, and the cold was unnoticed. Her breathing was the only thing she noticed.

Whitney didn't just stop the enemy, she **killed** him.

Hiei turned in her direction in silence, as a different heat started to flow through his veins. Unlike a damsel in distress, this mortal took action to save the fire demon. His eyelids became heavy with need as he gazed into the tree. Whitney tried to slow her racing heart as she turned her attention away from bleeding corpse. The gun felt cold in her hand and she let go, making the piece of metal fall to the ground with a thump. When the feeling in her limbs came back she slowly climbed down the twisted branches.

Her protector moved towards her, sheathing the sharpened sword. Her eyes refused to look up at Hiei as he stood in front of her. The guilt hard to bear. S'Yak only wanted to take revenge for his lover's death, and she stopped him from completing his goal. As if reading her thoughts Hiei gently rested his hand onto her arm. "You have brought them together again." He began. "Guilt will get you nowhere."

Watery eyes finally raised up to the demons face. "How do you know?" She questioned. "Is there really a place after death?" Whitney waited for him to respond and when he didn't she took a step forward. "Could you hold me?" She pleaded quietly. "Please." Carefully he pulled her into an embrace. The warmth from his body seeping into hers. A shaky sigh left her cracked lips as she wrapped her arms around his torso. He smelled of burning wood and crisp air and Whitney tried to solely focus on him. "Thank you." She mumbled. "You don't know how good this feels." The heat grew a bit more, and she wondered if he was doing it on purpose. "I know." He told her. "I am afraid to let go."

Surprised, the brunette gazed up at him. The days spent together, Hiei always kept his feelings hidden and tried to avoid her as best as one could in a small home. Her eyes traveled from the side of his face towards his lips and hesitantly she moved forward. Hiei didn't stop her or push away when Whitney gently placed her lips against his own. Time stopped for the fire demon and S'Yak's body laid forgotten a few feet away. His hands moved up her body to the back of her head and pushed harder against her lips. Submissively Whitney's mouth opened to welcome the tongue that begged for entry, and played with his. A need began to throb between her legs and she moved her body against his.

"Give me the girl."

Instantly, Whitney was thrown away from the warmth and safety of Hiei's arms onto the cold ground. The other hog demon she thought was lost stood behind Hiei, a sword pointed to the back of his head. "Your master is dead." Hiei said. "You have no purpose for her anymore." Immediately the dull weapon pushed harder onto his skull. Beady eyes gleamed at the fallen oracle. "I wanted her for other reasons, traitor." Unsure how to act Whitney stayed planted where she was. She didn't have anything else to protect her with. "You will not survive this." The fire apparition warned. As soon as the sword moved away from his head, Hiei moved with stealth and anger.

Whitney barely noticed his movements, only the glimmer of metal. A few swipes from the speed of Hiei's sword was heard before he suddenly appeared behind the demon, again flicking his sword to remove the thick droplets of blood. The hog's dark eyes widened as he looked upon the young woman, and painfully gasped before falling to the ground in large pieces. A scream loudly echoed throughout the large forest. Whitney's ribs rattled in terror at the view before her. A fast spray of blood soaking into her pants and quickly she backed away. Immediately she rolled over and pushed herself up ready to run away, but Hiei stood before her. A trail of scared tears cleared pathways into the caked dirt on her cheeks.

Calmly, Hiei took her by the arm and lifted her before running through the forest. The corpses would have to be dealt with tomorrow when he knew Whitney was safe at the hideout. The dead may not be able to speak but they could still tell an onlooker anything they needed to be told. Ruby eyes glanced at the petrified woman in his arms as he made his way back. Her knuckles turning white as she grasped at his shirt. There were others looking for her now. Word had gotten out the oracle was being kept hidden from the world. He could feel the power of his dragon throb up his arm. It still wanted him to mark her for his own, but Hiei still fought the urge. The woman was mortal, and a connection of mated demons would be too strong to handle if or when the woman in his arms would pass on. He truly needed Kurama for the first time.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Thank you! Thank you! You guys rock and I couldn't ask for better followers and reviewers! I am trying as hard as I can to update quicker. Being an adult is hard :p.


End file.
